


The Journey of Us

by AlexDanversHasMyHeart



Series: Kara/Alex Soulmates In Any Universe [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adult Content, Alex does not work for the DEO, Alex's POV, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, F/F, Her company contracts with The DEO, Kalex is endgame, Kara is Wondergirl, Original Character(s), Pseudo-Incest, Slow Burn, Strong Language, This is not a cheating fic, angsty as fuck, but i will put that just in case, but not really, but there is a happy ending, everything is not as it seems, there is no cheating, they didn't grow up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexDanversHasMyHeart/pseuds/AlexDanversHasMyHeart
Summary: Alex and Kara are destined to be together in any universe and on any earth (Earth 69) but life had other ideas for them. They went their separate ways but a tragedy brings them back together again. Kara is married to someone else and Alex lost her wife and is raising their child alone. Follow their journey as they learn how to forgive, heal and most importantly love.





	1. The One Where Alex Needs a Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* So, this is another story I've been working on in the Yes, Dr. Danvers Universe (you don't have to read that one to read this one). I took some liberties in this story and on the timeline a little. Kara wasn't placed with the Danvers until she was fifteen years old. Krypton exploded when she was a baby and she was sent to earth but got knocked into The Phantom Zone. Her pod crashed to earth and she landed on Themyscira where Diana raised her as her own until a war broke out. Superman brought Kara to the Danvers so she could have a normal human like childhood. Kara is Kryptoamazonian (She is Kryptonian with powers of The Amazons in her).
> 
> The story will be told from Alex's POV and will have flashbacks to her relationship with Kara, prior to their disconnect. I hope you enjoy the story!
> 
> Grammatical errors are my own, English is not my first language. If you notice any point them out and let me know so I can change them

Alex Danvers was at her wits end, she needed to go into the office today, for a brief meeting and she needed to find a babysitter for Skylar. Her normal babysitter Jessica was out sick with the flu, and she did not have a back-up. Alex knew what she had to do, but she didn’t want to do it, she needed to call Kara to come over and watch her. Kara Danvers is Alex’s foster sister, a sister that she did not want at first, but over time she got used to having her around. They got along great when they were growing up, but it wasn’t until five years ago, that their relationship had changed for the worse. Alex had just proposed to Maggie, and that was the happiest day of her life, but it was the day of the proposal that Kara had told her that she was in love with her, and that she had been in love with her since she was sixteen years old. Alex didn’t handle the news very well, and told her that she didn’t feel the same, and that Kara should just get over it. That was the hardest thing for her to do, considering that it was all a lie. Alex had been in love with Kara since she was sixteen and Kara was fifteen, but she could not act on it, because her mother kept using the term sisters to describe them.

What Alex was feeling for Kara was more than sisterly, she worked to put a distance between the two of them, and it seemed to work. Alex had gone off to college and that was when she was free from the temptation that was Kara. Their relationship became strained after that but it wasn’t until, Kara came to National City that their relationship had gotten back on track, since then. Things were good until the engagement party between her and Maggie, that is when their relationship went to hell. Alex could remember it as if it was yesterday, it was a memory that would always stay with her.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex had spent a better part of the night talking to family and friends. It was a joyous occasion she and Maggie were getting married, and she couldn’t contain her happiness. Everyone looked like they were having a good time, but Alex knew that one person was not. She looked at Kara from across the room and saw her wrapped in Lucy’s embrace, it looked as if she was crying. Alex put her glass down and excused herself and made her way over to where Lucy and Kara were standing._

_“Is everything okay? Kara are you alright?” She asked._

_Kara wiped her eyes, “Yeah, I’m fine. I just realized some things and Lucy was here helping me through them.”_

_Alex looked at Lucy, “Is that what happened, Lucy?”_

_Lucy nodded her head, “Yeah, Kara had an epiphany and it overwhelmed her, but she is okay now. I think I’m going to take her home.”_

_Alex was not convinced, “Let me talk to her first and then you can take her home.”_

_“I don’t want to talk to you about it. I will handle it on my own like I was taught to do.” Kara explained._

_“Kara, you know you could talk to me if anything was bothering you, you know I will help in any way that I can.” Alex tried to reassure her._

_Kara shook her head, “You can’t help me with this. I’ll eventually get over it and I will never have to deal with it again.”_

_Alex turned to Lucy, “Could you give us a few minutes alone, Lucy?”_

_Lucy looked between the two, “Yeah, of course. I’m going to get James and Winn together so we can go.”_

_After Lucy left, Alex led Kara to the guest room and closed the door behind them. Alex used that moment to take in how beautiful her sister looked, in a light blue dress, that complimented her eyes. Her sister was a true beauty, a beauty that could make Aphrodite herself jealous._

_“Kara? Talk to me what is going on?” She wanted to focus on the issue and not how she wanted to push Kara down on the bed and kiss her senseless._

_“There is nothing to talk about, Alex. Why can’t you let this go? You can’t help me with this, no one can.” Kara tried to explain._

_Alex approached her sister and grabbed her by the arms, “You’re my sister, Kara and no matter how old you get, I will still look out for you. Now tell me what is wrong? You were fine, earlier tonight, what happened between then and now?”_

_Alex watched as Kara stepped away and sat on the bed. She took this as her cue to sit down on the bed next to her, leaving a little distance between the two._

_“I’m in love with you, Alex. I’ve been in love with you since I was fifteen years old.” Kara rushed out._

_Alex felt like the air had been knocked out of her, Kara had been in love with her for as long as she had been in love with, Kara. This made her heart flutter but she knew that it was too late, she was marrying Maggie, she was in love with Maggie and there was no way she was going to break her heart._

_“Why didn’t you tell me this then? You had every opportunity to tell me and you didn’t. Why wait until the night of my engagement to say something?” Alex didn’t mean to get angry but it was easier than giving in to her feelings._

_Kara sighed, “You hated me when we were younger. I was always a burden to you, at least that is what you told your friends. I was new to this world and you, you were there for me. You showed me how to be a normal teenager. Well as normal as I could be, Eliza kept calling us sisters, but what I felt for you was more than sisterly.”_

_Alex listened intently as she heard her sister spill out all of her feelings and emotions in regards to her. Alex had waited for years to hear these exact words out of Kara’s mouth, they were like a balm to her heart. To know that Kara felt the same way about her, that she did about, Kara but it couldn’t come at the worst time._

_“I’m flattered that you feel that way about me, Kara but I don’t feel that way about you. I’m in love with Maggie and we’re sisters. It’s not natural for us to feel that way about each other. Maybe you should keep your distance until you can get over what you’re feeling. Why did you wait til tonight to tell me? It’s not like I was going to call off my engagement to Maggie, to give into your feelings.” Alex explained._

_Kara frowned, “I don’t want you to call off your engagement to Maggie. I was just being honest with myself, and you. I’m sorry I can’t help the way that I feel, it’s not like I can turn my feelings off and on. We’re not sisters Alex, we don’t share blood, I’m not even from earth I come from Krypton and was raised in Themyscira before, I was even brought to your family.”_

_Alex understood where Kara was coming from she didn’t turn her feelings off, she just buried them deep inside. To see her sister breaking apart in front of her broke her heart even more but she couldn’t give in, not now, not when she was getting married in nine months._

_“You’re going to have to try and get over your feelings. What you’re feeling is wrong and immoral, I think you should leave. I don’t want to talk to you, for the time being, sort yourself out, and find your own happiness. I’ve given up my happiness for you for far too long, and I am not about to give it up for you now. I’m sorry, Kara but I don’t love you and I will never be in love with you.” The words burned her throat as they came spilling forth. She couldn’t stop herself from doing it though and seeing the heartbroken look on Kara’s face only made her feel guiltier._

_Kara gasped in shock, “You didn’t have to be so cruel about it. I thought I would tell you, to be honest with myself and you. If you think I did this to take away your happiness, then you are wrong. I will respect your wishes and leave you alone. Congratulations on your engagement, Maggie would make a beautiful bride.”_

_Alex watched as Kara brushed past her and walked out of the room, and eventually out of her life. She regretted her words but she didn’t know how to handle what Kara was telling her. Alex had waited for years to have Kara tell her that she felt the same way she did, but it came at the wrong time. Alex fixed herself and followed behind Kara she looked around the room and noticed that Kara, Lucy, James and Winn were gone. Alex sighed and made her way over to where Maggie was talking to her mom. She slipped an arm around her waist as a way to forget about the conversation she had with, Kara._

_~End Flashback~_

Alex sighed as she remembered the conversation, she was ashamed of her actions that night. She did the one thing that she promised herself that she wouldn’t do, she hurt Kara in the worst way possible. True to her word, Kara stayed away from her and moved on with her life. She eventually married Lucy and adopted a puppy. She heard all of this from her mom, it hurt her that Kara didn’t even tell her about it, but she understood her reasoning. It wasn’t until after Maggie had died, that they started to repair their relationship. Kara had been her rock and stepped in to help take care of Skylar when she needed her to, but she could still see the lingering hurt there. With no other options she decided to call Kara to see if she could watch Skylar for the day. She dialed the familiar number and waited for Kara to pick up.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Kara’s voice flitted through her ear.

Alex steeled herself, “Hey Kara, I was wondering if you were busy today?”

“Nope, today is my day off. What’s up?”

“I was calling to see if you would be able to watch Sky for me today? Jessica has the flu and I have a meeting today that I can’t cancel.” She rushed out

She could hear Kara sigh on the other end, “What time is your meeting, Alex?”

Alex looked at her watch it was 8:30 am, “It’s at 10:30, I would cancel but this meeting is very important to me and the company. I don’t mean to inconvenience you.”

“It’s no inconvenience, Sky is my niece, and you know I will do anything for her. Give me about twenty minutes and I’ll be over.” Kara agreed to watch her niece.

Alex sighed in relief, “Thanks, I owe you one.”

“You say that all the time. I’ll see you in twenty.” Kara replied before hanging up the phone.

She thought she would have to put up more of a fight to get Kara to come over. She went upstairs to get her daughter up and prepare for her day. Alex entered her daughter’s room and saw that she was up and playing quietly with her blocks. Her daughter was a mirror image of Maggie, she had Alex’s nose and chin, but everything else was Maggie.

“Mama,” Sky called to her.

Alex smiled and picked up her daughter, “Hello my princess. Did you sleep well?”

Sky began chattering away, for a two-year-old she was very advanced for her age. She was her pride and joy, a part of Maggie that she would never forget.

“Your Auntie Kara is coming over to spend the day with you.” She told her daughter as she changed her out of her pajamas.

“Kar-a,” Skylar repeated happily.

Alex smiled, “Yes Kara, she is going to come over and play with you. I know how much you missed her. Yes, I do.” She tickled her daughter's stomach earning full blown laughter from her daughter. Even though, Kara wasn’t around that much, the two of them still shared a special bond with each other. Once Skylar was dressed, Alex took her downstairs to get her some breakfast. Normally she would have breakfast pre-made, but yesterday was so hectic, she didn’t have time. Alex whipped up some blueberry pancakes and some eggs, making sure that she cut the pancakes up before she put the plate in front of her daughter. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Alex knew that it was, Kara. She went to open the door and came face to face with her sister.

“I’m here for babysitting duty.” Kara greeted her.

Alex shook her head, “Yeah, come on in. Sky is in the kitchen eating breakfast, she is already dressed, so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Alex went back into the kitchen with Kara on her heels. As soon as she walked in Sky started wiggling in her seat and started making grabby hands towards Kara. One thing was for sure, her daughter loved her aunt to pieces.

“How’s my Sky?” Kara asked the little girl as she took her out of her high chair.

“Sky is good.” The two-year-old answered.

Kara hugged her close, “We are going to spend the day together. Do you like the sound of that?”

Alex watched the scene in front of her, Kara had always had a way with kids, they loved her to pieces. She figured that it had to do with the fact that Kara, still had a childlike innocence about her. There are times where she caught glimpses of young Kara when she told Sky about Krypton and Themyscira, and what life was like. Her heart fluttered wildly in her chest as she watched two of her favorite people interact.

“I’ll leave you to it. I need to get ready for work, I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Kara looked at her, “Go, get ready. We’ll be fine here.” She replied in a clipped tone.

“Right,” Alex mumbled under her breath as she walked out the kitchen and up the stairs. She hated the way things were with, Kara although, they made amends things between them haven’t been the same sense. Alex didn’t know how to make things better between them, she wanted to come clean and tell Kara that she lied to her that night, that she was in love with her too. She had always been in love with Kara but Kara was off limits, according to her mother. Alex went away to college, came back, met Maggie and the rest was history.

She entered her room and prepared for her day but her thoughts kept straying to Kara and Sky downstairs. They looked so happy together and Alex flashed back to when she wanted it to be her and Kara happily married and with a child. She pushed that memory away, as she felt that it was disrespecting, Maggie and what they shared. Alex went about getting ready and once she was presentable, she made her way downstairs. She heard laughter coming from the living room and made her way there, she was Kara and Sky dancing and singing to ‘Dora the Explorer’. Alex thought it was the cutest thing that she had ever seen. Sky was so happy, the happiest she had ever been in a while, and it was all because of Kara. Alex knew she had to work her ass off to make it up to Kara, for the way she dismissed her feelings because she was in denial of her own.

“I’m headed off for the morning. I should be back at around 1:30 at the latest.”

Kara stopped dancing, “That’s fine. Sky and I will have fun while you’re gone. Aren’t we Sky?”

“Fun!” Sky parroted back.

Alex smiled at her daughter, “Come give mama a hug so I can go.”

The little girl ran over to her mom and Alex picked her up and peppered kisses all over her face while holding her close. “I love you to the moon and back. Be good for your Aunt Kara.”

“I be good.” She placed Skylar down on the floor and watched as she toddled back to Kara.

“Thanks again for doing this for me. I didn’t have any alternatives.” Alex apologized again.

Kara shrugged, “She’s my niece and I would do anything for her. You should get going before you’re late.”

Alex felt like a child being dismissed after being chastised, “This is me going. I’ll see you later.” She turned and walked out of the living room trying her hardest not to let Kara’s words get to her. Alex knew she fucked up royally and there was no way she could make this right. The guilt of hurting Kara clung to her like a second skin and it felt as if she was going to be swallowed whole. Alex needed to tell Kara the truth, the truth that she long held on to for five years. The question remained, how can she do it, without causing any problems between Kara and Lucy? She had to worry about that later, right now she needed her head straight to deal with this meeting ahead. With a new determination, Alex left the house and her way towards her job, a much-needed distraction from thoughts of Kara.


	2. The One Where Alex Has to Face The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has her meeting and then goes to see Maggie. She learns that she has to face the truth, and she can't hide from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had reservations about writing another chapter for this story since it had mixed reactions and the lack of attention it has gotten. I decided to say 'What the hell?" and write it anyways. Not everyone is going to enjoy the story, but there are others who may. Thank you to those who have read, commented and bookmarked. Here's the next chapter.

Alex made it to her office in record time, being a C.E.O of her own company had its perks, but that didn't mean she could be late, it would reflect badly on her and the company. She walked into her office and put her briefcase on her desk. She sat down and looked at the pictures on her desk like she does every day. There is a picture of her and Maggie on their wedding day, a picture of her mom and Skylar, and finally a picture of Skylar, it was her favorite. The little girl had on a blue sundress, with white sandals, and a white ball in her hand. She gave a big dimpled smile for the camera, it reminded her so much of Maggie. Her heart broke when she thought about her wife, she had an aneurysm while giving birth to their angel. Alex had been devastated and was scared of raising Skylar alone, but her mom, Kate, and Vasquez had been a big help. She would have included Kara, but she’s only been around a handful of times, their relationship was okay, but there was still some strain there.

Alex knew there would be since she pretty much told Kara to stay away. She hoped that Kara would defy her, but she didn't. Maggie had asked her why Kara wasn't a part of the wedding anymore? Alex had lied and said, Kara had Supergirl business to take care of. She remembered the look of disappointment on her face.

_*Flashback*_

_Maggie had approached her at the rehearsal dinner, “Where is Kara? It’s not like her to show.”_

_Alex put her glass down, “Kara, had some Wondergirl business to take care of in Metropolis. Clark needed her help with something.” She explained, the lie coming naturally from her._

_Maggie sighed in disappointment, “I really wanted the rest of my bridal party here, but if Wondergirl is needed, then I can't be upset.”_

_Alex could tell that Maggie was disappointed, she and Kara, had gotten close over the years. They were such nerds together, whether it was playing video games or the latest comics. Their relationship also played a huge part, as to why she rejected Kara and her feelings. If Alex was honest, she missed having Kara around, she was her ray of sunshine._

_“I’m sure she will be here tomorrow. Kara wouldn't miss our big day; she did help plan the wedding.” The words tasted like acid._

_Maggie kissed her on the cheek, “At least Lucy, James, and Winn are here in her stead.”_

_Alex couldn't disagree with that, “That is true too. We can't hide forever; we need to mingle with our guests.”_

_Alex took Maggie’s hand in hers and they entered into the main room where everyone was seated. She put a genuine smile on her face, but her heart was definitely with Kara. It should have been the two of them, but sadly the universe had other plans._

_*End Flashback*_

Alex was brought out of her thoughts by a distant buzzing in the background. She looked and saw it was the intercom. Without hesitation, she pushed the button, “Yes, Quinn.”

“Your 10:30 is here, Mrs. Danvers-Sawyer.” Quinn’s voice came over the intercom.

Alex brushed her fingers through her hair, “Send Mr. J’onzz in.”

“Of course ma’am.”

Alex reached for her briefcase and pulled out the folder on The D.E.O. She had never heard of them before, but after hearing the name from Susan, and Kara, Alex learned that they dealt with aliens and national threats. They worked with Wondergirl and certain members of the Justice League. She started doing outside consults on any alien DNA or anything else that needed scientific analysis. Alex waited patiently for J’onn to enter her office. It didn't take long for the door to open to reveal J’onn J’onzz walking through.

“Alex, good to see you.” He greeted her.

Alex smiled, “It’s good to see you too, J’onn. How is M’gann?”

She watched as the man sat down, “She’s good, she sends her love. I think she is ready to give birth at any time.”

A faint smile crossed her lips, “I am sure she is. Not that much longer, though. I hope you are both prepared for sleepless nights, endless diaper changes, and bottles.”

J’onn pressed his lips together, “As ready as we will be. Kara had already volunteered that she and Lucy would babysit. How is Skylar?”

Alex tried to push down her feelings of jealousy, “Sky is doing well, smart as ever and looking more and more like her mother. Kara is babysitting since Jessica is sick.”

“How are things between you two” The Martian inquired.

Alex sighed, “Honestly, they are still the same. She still holds a grudge against me, but she loves Sky.”

J’onn leaned forward, “Things will probably be that way for a while. I believe in time things will get better. You hurt her deeply, Alex and while I understand your reasoning, it could have been done in a different way.”

Alex had told J’onn what was going on when Kara as Wondergirl, became reckless, whenever she went out on a mission. He didn't look down on her or tell her she was wrong, he listened without judging. J’onn was her biggest confidant as well as her surrogate father.

“I know. I just feel so guilty about it, though. I’ve been in love with her for so long, but she told me her feelings the day of my engagement party. I never stopped loving her, J’onn, seeing her with Sky this morning made my feelings intensify. I want to tell her I lied about how I felt about her.” Alex told him honestly.

J’onn sighed, “I don't know what to tell you, Alex. The only thing I can say is this, Kara is a happily married woman, and you can't go to her and tell her you lied. It will further ruin your relationship with, Kara and ruin her marriage. You had your happiness for five years, let Kara have hers. Now, let's talk business.” J’onn changed the subject.

Alex agreed and opened up the folder, “So, based on the matter that you brought me, it's not alien based, it's technology based, made by humans. It’s so advanced and there are only two people in National City, that can come up with this kind of technology.”

J’onn was intrigued, “Who could that be?”

She turned the file towards him, “Maxwell Lord and Lena Luthor. Maxwell has been laying low, and from what I gathered, Lena is trying to change the Luthor name. Maybe you can have Kara go talk to her. They seem pretty close to each other.”

Alex had seen Kara and Lena together at a few events, with and without Lucy. And she’s seen pictures of Supergirl saving her. They were really good friends, it seemed as if, Kara had an effect on everyone around her.

“I will see if I could convince Wondergirl to talk to her. Are you ever going to tell her, that you are consulting with us?” J’onn asked.

Alex was about to answer, but paused, “I honestly don't know. I don't want her to think I am keeping tabs on her. She accused me on more than one occasion of trying to control her.”

Alex remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. Kara was twenty-four and Alex was twenty-five when Kara came out as Wondergirl. She had worked hard to make sure that Kara kept her powers in check, and made sure she blended in, to be normal. Kara being Kara wanted to be a hero, like Diana and Clark, her mother and cousin respectively. Her mom had always told her, to look out for Kara, and that was what she did, despite her feelings.

“You have been keeping a lot from her, Alex. If she finds out about this…your relationship with her may be irreparable.”

Alex huffed in frustration, “I know! Everything is confusing where she is concerned. I lost my wife two years ago, I’ve been in love with my foster sister since she was fifteen years old. I loved Maggie, I was in love with her, but Kara…Kara was different, she is my everything. And once upon a time, I was hers.”

The director sighed, “Personal feelings aside, tell her you work with us. She will find out eventually, since her wife, Assistant Director Lane-Zorel is a part of the D.E.O.”

How could Alex forget? “Isn’t that against company policy? To have spouses working together?” She asked.

“No, as long as it doesn't interfere with their work. They make a pretty good team, though. I have to get these back to the base. I’ll talk to you later, Alex and tell Kara the truth.” J’onn hugged her.

“I make no promises. I’ll talk to you later.” She stepped back from the man’s embrace.

J’onn smiled, “I’ll hold you to it. You know, you could have been a valuable asset to us at the D.E.O.”

Alex shrugged, “I know but I don’t think, you would be ready for me.”

There was a deep chuckle, “I’m pretty sure we could handle you.” He winked before leaving the office.

Alex sat back down with a deep sigh, she knew J’onn was right, she needed to tell Kara that she did collaborate with the D.E.O. She normally didn’t keep things from, Kara, but since their relationship had been, rocky at best Alex felt that it would be easy to not say a word. The weight of Alex’s secrets was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She picked up the picture of her and Maggie together and traced her finger across her wife’s face.

“Things would have been so much easier if you were still here. I could live in denial about my feelings for, Kara. I wouldn’t have to raise Sky alone, and we could have been spent the rest of our lives together. You’re gone now and I have to face the cold hard truth, I am deeply in love with, Kara and there is nothing I can do about it.” Alex put the picture down on the desk and put her head in her hands, and cried.

After what seemed like forever, Alex pulled herself together and went to her private bathroom to clean herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror and shook her head, staring back at her, was a completely different woman. Gone was the hard demeanor that she had before, now it had been replaced with a broken and vulnerable woman. Alex splashed her face with cold water and patted it dry, with a paper towel. She looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to twelve, more than enough time to stop by the florist and pick up Maggie’s favorite flowers, and place them on her grave. With a plan in mind she made sure to move all of her meetings to next week, so that way, she could use this week to focus on Skylar until Jessica feels better.

Alex left the office and told her secretary to take the rest of the day off. She exited the building and made her way to her car. The sun was shining and she could hear the birds chirping, there was a soft breeze. She wondered if Kara had taken Sky outside to enjoy the weather. Kara enjoyed the sun, it had always been a source of her powers, since forever. Alex remembered that Kara came to life when it was sunny, but not so much on rainy days. The thought was put on hold when she received a text from, Kara. She found it a little strange, that any time she thought about, Kara she would always pop up, either directly or indirectly.

Alex entered her car and then unlocked her phone, it was a picture of Sky finger painting, and a little message that said, ‘Love you, mommy’. Alex smiled and sent a text back before putting her phone in the cup holder. She started the car and pulled out of the car park, making her way towards the florist. Once there she turned off the car and went inside where she was greeted by the owner Mrs. Hernandez.

“Good afternoon, Alex. Your usual?” The woman asked.

Alex nodded, “Yes and could you also give me a dozen rainbow roses.”

Mrs. Hernandez raised her eyebrows, “Are these for someone special?”

“They are for my sister; she is watching Sky for me. I wanted to thank her, so yeah, she’s special.” Alex replied, trying to keep herself from rambling.

Mrs. Hernandez went about putting the floral arrangements together. Alex walked through the shop, admiring the different flowers, she wondered if Mrs. Hernandez grew them herself, or if she ordered the. Either way, they were beautiful, and she could get lost in them.

“Your flowers are ready for you, Alex.” The owner told her.

Alex approached the counter with her credit card, already out, “Thank you, Mrs. Hernandez, they look amazing.”

Ms. Hernandez smiled, “Both ladies will appreciate them.” She took the card and ran it through the machine.

Alex smiled, “I think they will. Thank you.” She took her card back and grabbed the flowers. Alex bid farewell to the lady and left the shop. She hoped that Kara would like the roses. Once she was secure in the car, Alex started the car and made her journey to the cemetery. It’s been two years and it is still hard. Alex still couldn't wrap her head around it, her love was perfectly healthy, and then an aneurysm. She lost her wife but gained her Sky, the day was supposed to be joyous, but it ended up in pain. Alex remembered how Kara stepped in and helped as much as she could. They were not on good terms at the time, but she helped anyways, along with their mom, Kate and a few others. Before Alex knew it, she was at the cemetery and made a mental note to bring their daughter. Alex turned off the car and grabbed the flowers, before exiting the vehicle. She held her head up high, as she made the familiar trek to Maggie’s grave. Alex leaned down and placed the flowers against the headstone. She traced the name slowly with her fingers.

 “Sorry I didn’t visit sooner; things have been pretty hectic. Skylar is getting so big; she looks so much like you. It’s like looking at a miniature version of you, it's as if, I still have you with me. Jessica was sick today, and you would never believe who came through to babysit.” Alex waited for an answer but knew one wasn't forthcoming.

She continued, “Kara, is at home with Skylar, she was off today. Things between us are okay, on the outside, but things between us aren't okay on the inside. I’ve been living a lie, where Kara is concerned. I’ve been in love with her since she was first brought to us. My mom knew how I felt, but she kept insisting that we were sisters.” She sighed, “The night of our engagement party, Kara confessed that she had been in love with me, for as long as I’ve been in love with her. I lied to her and pushed her away. That’s why she didn't come by as much, I hurt her in the worse way possible. I don't regret it, though, because it gave me five years with you and Skylar. I wouldn't change that for the world.”

Yes, she hurt Kara, but it gave her, her life and her daughter. She only wished that Kara had played a larger part. Alex had missed her sister dearly, she was so close, yet so far away. Now her sister was married, to Lucy and they were happy. There was no faking it, Kara smiles the way she used to smile at her. In her heart of hearts, she knew that it was supposed to be the two of them, they belonged together, but the universe had other ideas. Alex looked up to the sky and enjoyed the warmth on her face.

“Kara is married to Lucy now and they adopted a puppy. A golden retriever according to Facebook, Lucy has her hands full with two wonder puppies. You really can't tell the difference between the two.” She laughed.

“I am thinking of getting Sky one, it's time, I know it can be lonely for her. It’s lonely for me too, when you’re used to having someone there, then they’re not.” She wiped the lone tear falling from her eye.

Alex leaned back against the headstone, “I really want to be selfish and tell Kara how I feel, and let her know that I lied to her that night. Maybe by telling the truth, it would make things between us better. I don't want to cause any issues in her and Lucy’s marriage. J’onn said you and I had five years together, and that I need to let Kara have her happiness. It’s hard when I want to be the cause of her happiness. You should see her with Sky, they are adorable together, and Sky is so enamored by her. When Sky saw Kara this morning, she nearly jumped out of her high chair. Whenever she sees her, she stops whatever she is doing, just to see her Kara.”

Alex’s heart was aflutter when she thought about Kara and Sky. A faint smile formed on her lips but she felt guilty having these thoughts while leaning against her wife’s grave.

“I don't know what to do, Maggie. Tell her how I feel or let it go, and live on ‘what ifs’?”

A gentle breeze began to blow, “I’m going to work on our relationship first, then tell her how I feel. It can blow up in my face or it can be the best thing ever.” Alex looked at her watch, “It’s a little after one, I promised Kara, I would be back before 1:30. I’ll bring Sky this weekend.” Alex stood up and dusted her clothes off. She kissed two of her fingers and pressed them against the cold, granite stone, “I love you, Maggie. I always will.”

The breeze continued and it felt like a warm kiss on her cheek. Alex laughed softly and made her way back to the car. Normally her visits with Maggie would make her feel heavy, but this time, it made her feel lighter.

Alex made her way home in record time, she looked in the mirror to see if she looked presentable. She grabbed the roses and exited the car and made her way towards her house. As soon as she opened the door she smelled freshly baked cookies and lasagna. Alex closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen. What she saw made her stop in her tracks, standing at the counter was Kara and Skylar, making cookies. She stepped back to make sure she was unseen, and watch the scene in front of her. Alex had imagined this scenario a million different ways. To see it play out in 3D was so much better than fantasy.

“We have to make sure that we put enough chocolate chips in. We want them to be full of chocolate.” Kara told her niece.

Skylar laughed, “Chocolate for mommy, Sky, and Kar-a?”

Alex smiled at how perceptive her daughter was even for a two-year-old.

“Yes, but don't forget Aunt Lucy, she would be sad if she didn't get cookies too.”

Alex’s smile fell and was replaced with a frown. Kara had to bring up her wife in a tender moment with her daughter. She didn't know why this irritated her so, but it did.

“Lucy get cookies. Kar-a take her cookies home to Lucy?” Alex could hear Skylar ask.

Kara giggled, “I will take cookies home to Lucy. She will be happy that they came from you, poppet. We need to get these in the oven so you can have a nap.”

“No nap! Wanna stay with Kar-a.” The little girl protested.

Alex decided to make her appearance known. She stepped into the kitchen with the roses in her hand. “I don't mean to interrupt, but it's time for a certain someone to have a nap.”

Skylar shook her head, “No nap! I wanna stay with, Kar-a. She no go home.”

Alex knew that she was in for a battle, one that she has fought before, where Kara was involved. To say that they bonded would be an understatement. Skylar adored Kara to no end even when she was a baby and Kara would let her go, she would cry uncontrollably. It wasn't until Kara decided to give her something, that smelled like her, and that would calm her down.

“I’ll read you a story. How does that sound?”

Skylar calmed down, Kar-a read to me.” The little girl asked.

Kara nodded, “Yes, if your mommy will clean this up.” She looked at her sister.

Alex sighed, “Fine! You make the mess and I have to clean it up.” She mumbled under her breath.

“I heard that.” Kara warned her, “Sky, give mommy a kiss before story time.”

Kara picked the girl up so she could give her mother a kiss. “Alright, it's story time.”

Alex watched as Kara carried Sky out of the kitchen. The kitchen really wasn't that bad, she decided to put the rest of the cookies in the oven, that is when she saw the pan of lasagna sitting on the first rack. Kara had made them dinner or lunch, it was thoughtful and made her mood a little better. She closed the oven and began cleaning up the cookie mess anything to keep her mind off of Kara and Sky upstairs together. The whole thing was too damn domestic, maybe she jumped the gun at having Kara babysit, Sky. She tried not to think about Kara and her putting their children to bed together. She didn't want to think about family dinners, and falling asleep with Kara in her arms.

“I got through part of ‘Green Eggs and Ham’ before she crashed.” Kara’s voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Alex leaned against the center island, “I had a feeling she would. She hasn't been sleeping well lately.”

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “Oh, do you know why?”

Alex looked anywhere but at Kara, “Yeah. I’m trying to break her out of a habit.”

“What habit is that?”

Leave it to her sister to ask questions, “She won't stay asleep if she doesn't have something of yours. Or at least smells like you.”

Kara sighed, “Oh, so she imprinted on me. Why didn't you tell me this? I could have given you something else of mine.”

Alex ran her fingers across the marble of the island, “You and I aren't exactly in that place where I can say ‘Hey, Kara could I have some things of yours? Your niece can't sleep without them.”

“That’s not my fault. You’re the one who cast my feelings aside, and basically told me to leave your life! Skylar is my niece and you know I would do anything for her.” Kara tried to keep her voice low.

Alex sighed she did not want to fight, “I shouldn't have told you that. I was in shock about what you said, it caught me off guard. How would you react if I told you, the night of your engagement party, that I had been in love with you since you were fifteen years old? You would probably react the same.”

Kara shook her head, “I wouldn't have cast you aside like yesterday's trash. I would have acknowledged your feelings, and tell you that I had felt the same. Let you know that if you had been an option, I would have chosen you. That in another life, we could have been together. That’s the difference between you and me Alex, you didn't feel the same way, I did.”

Alex wanted to come out and disagree with Kara’s assumption, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She felt like a coward, she can take no shit from the assholes she deals with, she can handle herself with the unknown, but telling her sister how she felt, terrified Alex to no end. But seeing her sister standing there looking so vulnerable, made it harder.

“I admit that I reacted badly and I should have taken your feelings into consideration. My mom drilled it into my head, that you were my sister, and I needed to look out for you. You being in love with me, was beyond the realm of possibility. I hoped that over time, we could have gotten back to where we used to be. I thought that after Maggie’s death, that we were in a better place. But I guess we weren't because you didn't tell me that you and Lucy were engaged to be married. I found out from mom and from Facebook, the same way I found out you two were married. You pushed me away too, Kara. The only reason why we have a relationship right now is because of Sky. If she wasn't involved, then we would not be here now.”

Alex knew it was harsh but she needed to start being honest with herself. She’s been lying to herself and others, by living in denial about everything she was feeling. Her denial of her feelings for, Kara. The denial of her being heartbroken about Kara being married to Lucy, and the fact that she wanted Skylar to be both of theirs. She felt like she was going to be sick, at the thought she just had.

“Alex? Are you okay?” Kara asked with concern.

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I’m fine. I haven't eaten since this morning.” She lied.

Kara came over to her and touched her arm gently, “Go sit down and I’ll fix you a sandwich. The lasagna is almost done. And so are the cookies.”

Alex melted at Kara’s touch it felt like a spark against her skin, it burned, but in a good way. She wondered I'd Kara felt it too. Alex took the chance to look at her and she saw the same look of realization on her face. Kara had felt the spark too, but what would that mean for them?

“You don't have to do that, Kara. I’m sure you had plans for your day. I’ll grab me something to eat, and take the lasagna out of the oven. You need to grab the cookies, though, before they burn. I’m sure Lucy doesn't want burnt cookies.” Those words tasted like acid on her tongue.

Kara stepped back, “Right, the cookies. I’ll leave my cardigan for Sky and umm, I will give you…uh…some more things of mine.”

Alex watched as Kara busied herself with taking the cookies out of the oven. She watched as she used her freeze breath, to cool them down. Kara moved around her kitchen with ease, as if, it was made for her. These thoughts felt like a betrayal to her memories of Maggie and how they spent a lot of time in the kitchen.

“I am sure Sky would appreciate that. You know, you could always come over here, or maybe take her for the weekend.” Alex tried.

Kara turned around, “I—I don't know. I mean…she’s your world and I don't want her to get, umm…too attached.”

Alex tried again, “She’s already attached, Kara. She’s been attached to you since she was a baby. I don't mind if you and Lucy spend time with her. I can use a break, to be honest.”

“When you put it like that. How can I say no? She’s my only niece, so I should spend time with her.” Kara relented, “These cookies can go in that container over there.” She pointed over to the white container, “I promised Sky, that she could have a cookie, after her nap. So please make sure she gets it.”

Alex grinned, “Yes, ma’am. Oh, before I forget.” She went to the roses and picked them up, “I got these as a thank you, for watching Sky on such short notice.” She handed them to Kara.

Kara smiled brightly, “You didn't have to do this, Alex. I am more than happy to watch her. I really should get going. I’ll let you know about Sky. And I will bring you by a small blanket or something. Thank you again for the roses they are beautiful.”

Alex smiled, “I’m glad you do. Now, go fly, Wondergirl.”

Alex watched as her sister took flight and disappeared into the sky. She remembered what it was like when Kara would take her flying. Alex felt so free and so close to, Kara. In a way she missed it, but she didn't need Kara to take her flying. She felt as if she was flying herself. The conversation with Kara was needed and she hoped that one day, she would get the courage, to tell Kara how she feels.


	3. The One Where Kate Comes to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is feeling emo as fuck and Kate comes to visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the comments, kudos and bookmarks for this story. And to everyone who is decided to stick by this little ditty.
> 
> **There is no cheating in this fic! I despise cheating, having been cheated on myself. This story is an exploration of Alex's feelings and her perception of Kara's marriage. She will learn that Kara's marriage to Lucy isn't as great as she thought it was.**

Alex closed the door and leaned against it, the house was quiet and peaceful, the smell of fresh baked cookies permeated the air. The house seemed a lot bigger and lonelier, now that Kara was gone. She went upstairs to check on Sky to make sure she was still sleeping peacefully. Alex peeked into her room and saw the little girl cuddled up to the stuffed panda, that Kara had given her. She decided to let her daughter sleep for a little while longer, before waking her up, if she slept too long then it would be difficult for Sky to sleep tonight. Alex really wanted to take a shower, but she decided to wait, until tonight after Sky was asleep to do anything like that. Instead, she changed into her comfortable clothes, a pair of sweat pants and her old Stanford t-shirt. Maggie used to wear it all the time and now, it made Alex feel close to her, even though she is not physically here.

She lay down on the bed to try and take a little nap before, Sky woke up. Alex kept thinking about her conversation in the kitchen with Kara. When Kara had told her that if they were in another life, she would have chosen her, stuck with her. If they were in another life, Alex would have chosen her too, if Kara would have been forthcoming about her feelings earlier, then she would have chosen her then. Hell, she would choose her now, but Kara was with Lucy and the last thing she wanted to do was to cause problems in their relationship. But something gave her pause when she suggested that she took Sky for the weekend, Kara hesitated before answering. A part of her wondered if things were okay with her and Lucy, she made a mental note to ask her mother, if she knew anything. Alex sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.

Sleep was not her friend because her phone kept ringing in the background, with a sigh she picked it up.

“Hello?” Alex answered.

“Hey, sweetheart. How are you doing?” Eliza’s voice came over the line.

Alex sighed, “As good as can be expected. What’s up?”

“Have you talked to your sister today?” The older Danvers asked.

Alex sat up, “Yeah, she came over to babysit Sky for me. Why do you ask?”

“How did she seem?”

Her mother’s line of questioning didn't sit right with her. Normally they would talk about Kara if she asked.

“She was fine, a little standoffish, but she seemed okay. Is something wrong?”

Eliza sighed, “Lucy and Kara have been arguing a lot as of late. Kara wants to have a baby, but Lucy doesn't want a child at all. It’s why they adopted a puppy in the first place.”

Alex thought back to her earlier conversation with Kara about Sky. She hesitated when Alex asked her about getting Sky for the weekend. It had something to do with Lucy.

“Oh well, I am sure they will figure it out. I wouldn't worry, Kara is a big girl, she can take care of herself.” The words sound foreign to her.

“I’m sure you’re right. How is my granddaughter? I have to make a visit so I can see all my girls. It seems as if, I haven't seen you girls in years.” Eliza to led her.

Alex knew her mother was exaggerating, she saw them all three months ago when she came down for Sky’s birthday party. She remembered how it hurt because Maggie was not there. Her daughter’s birthday is the day her wife died, it was bittersweet, but her mom helped her through it. Sometimes she wished her mom could be here all the time or maybe Kara.

Alex smiled, “Sky is doing well, so smart and she looks so much like Maggie, like a complete carbon copy. She may have some of my features, but other than that, it's Maggie.”

“She is going to be a heartbreaker. I am amazed that you don't go public with how you were able to create a baby, using your DNA.” Eliza gushed.

It was a long process but with the help of the D.E.O, it was accomplished. She doesn't want the notoriety and she sure as hell didn't want to draw attention to her company or the D.E.O. There would be people lined up to use her information for nefarious reasons. She wanted it to be a one-off thing, and Maggie had Sky.

“A lot of research. So, when are you going to come down and visit?” Alex asked trying to change the subject.

Eliza hummed, “I am not sure yet. I will let you and your sister know. Is Sky sleeping better?”

“It’s hit and miss, it’s hard when I don't have many things that smell like, Kara. She said she would give me a few things of hers to help. I don’t understand it, why is she so attached to her.” Alex confided in her mother.

“It’s not hard to get attached to her, you were even attached to Kara when she first came. You didn't like her at first, but eventually, you became enchanted by her and her you. Like mother, like daughter.” Eliza laughed. “It’s cute though. She will have a strong bond with, Kara. It may help in the future.”

Her mother didn't know the half of it, “I guess you’re right. Anyway, I need to wake Sky up or she will not sleep tonight. I’ll call you later.”

Having said that, she tossed her phone to the side and crawled out of bed. Alex walked down the hall to her daughter’s room and saw that she was already up, hugging her bear close to her.

“Mommy, Kar-a.” She held up the bear.

Alex nodded, “Yes, Kara. She gave it to you.”

Sky held the bear up, “Smell mommy. It smells like Kar-a! Kar-a came.” She squealed excitedly.

Alex took the bear and gave it a small smell, it smelled just like Kara a hint of vanilla, a little bit of sunshine, mixed with cinnamon apples. If she was paying attention, Sky’s entire room, smelled like Kara. This brought her a comfort, but also confusion, Kara didn't make her presence known to her.

Alex smiled faintly, “It looks like she did.” She picked her daughter up, “Let's go potty and then we can have a cookie.”

“Cookie!”

Mother and daughter made their way to the bathroom, where Sky entered to do her thing. Alex waited outside to give her daughter privacy. She remembered how much of a hard time it was to get Sky to use the bathroom. It was Kara who was able to get her daughter to potty, like a big girl.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex was growing frustrated, Sky was refusing to use the bathroom, instead, she was content doing everything in her pull-up. She even tried putting her in regular underwear, that had princesses’, superheroes (Thanks to Kate), and Dora. That didn't help at all, it was times like this she wished Maggie was here, she would have had patience for this. So, Alex left it alone, until a few weeks before, Sky's second birthday. That’s when her blessing came in the disguise of, Kara._

_Her sister had come by on a very rare visit and they had a very stilted conversation until Sky had gone to her sister and told her she had to potty._

_“I gotta go potty.”_

_Kara smiled, “Let’s go.”_

_She watched as the two disappeared into the bathroom. Alex waited for a couple of minutes, before going to check on them. She didn't have to wait long because Sky ran out the bathroom._

_“Mommy! I a big girl! I went potty in the big girl potty.” Sky exclaimed happily._

_Alex picked her up and kissed the little girl all over her face, “You did it! I’m so proud of you.”_

_She looked over at Kara, “How did you do it?”_

_Kara smiled, “It’s a secret between me and Sky. She is now a big girl, but keep her on a bathroom schedule, and reward her with a sticker each time she goes.”_

_How did Kara know about potty training? “How do you know that? Have you been around other kids?”_

_Kara just smiled, “No, it's called, Google. I am sure you heard of it. It’s your friend.”_

_~End Flashback~_

Alex didn't know how Kara knew that Sky was potty training, they were hardly speaking like that. Maybe her mom must have told her when they talked. It seemed as if Kara may be around more often then she thinks. She heard the toilet flush then the sound of running water. The door opened and she was met with a happy child.

“I did it! Can I have a cookie? Kar-a said I can have one.”

Alex picked Sky up and took her downstairs, “Let’s get you a cookie.”

When she entered the kitchen she noticed that everything was straightened up, the lasagna was on the stove, and the cookies were put in the container. Kara must have come in and cleaned up everything. How did she not hear her? Alex put Sky in her high chair and went to get her a cookie. Kara still looked out for them even from afar, she may have broken her heart, all those years ago, but she still cared. Alex grabbed the cookie and put it on Sky’s tray and went to the refrigerator to get her sippy cup of milk. She put the cup on the little girl’s tray and grabbed a cookie for herself. She sat down at the table and enjoyed her cookie, it was actually delicious, then again, Kara had always been a good cook. Something that Alex herself was semi-good at, but it was good enough for Sky.

There was a small knock at the door and Alex looked at Sky, “Who is at the door?”

“Kar-a.” She answered.

Alex shook her head, “Not this time kid.”

She went to the door and opened it, it wasn't Kara, but Kate. She was surprised to see her wife's ex-girlfriend, turned Godmother at the door. This was a pleasant surprise since they haven't spoken to each other in four months.

“Kate? What are you doing here?” She pulled the woman into a hug.

“A little bird, a little plane told me that, I may be needed here. Your babysitter is sick so I am here to help.” Kate explained.

Alex broke the hug and let the woman in, “What about work?”

Kate stepped in and dropped her bags, “I put in for time off, and I am here for two weeks. I needed the vacation. Where is my goddaughter?”

“In the kitchen having a cookie and some milk. Compliments of Aunt Kara.” Alex answered as they made their way to the kitchen.

Kate smiled, “Aunt Kara to save the day. How is that possible since you two are well…whatever you two are?” She asked as she went to pick up the girl.

Alex sighed, “It’s because of, Sky. If it wasn't then, we would still be estranged. I guess something good came out of all of this.”

After Maggie’s death, she and Kate had become good friends, considering both their histories with, Maggie. Their relationship was rocky at first, but once they got to know each other, it got better. Then there was the fact that she is good friends with Kara and the rest of the Superfriends. Over time their friendship grew especially after Maggie died, they were both overcome with grief, that it was a comfort to have someone to share it with.

Kate patted the table, “Come sit down and talk to me. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Alex traced patterns on the table, not sure of how to tell Kate this, “I’ve been living a lie for most of my life. I’ve been in denial of something for years, and I lost someone close to me because I pushed her away for admitting her feelings for me.”

Kate stopped bouncing Sky on her knee, “Does this have to do with, Kara?”

Alex blinked owlishly, “Yeah…how did you know what I was talking about?” No one was supposed to know unless Kara had mentioned something.

“I have eyes and Kara had talked to me. You forget I’ve known Kara since she was three years old. Anyways, Kara came to me in tears the night of your engagement party and confessed everything to me. You better be happy that Diana didn’t find out about this, by the way, she would have come for you.”

This confused Alex, Diana would have been the first person she would have ran to, “Diana doesn’t know? She’s Kara’s mother, how does she not know?”

Kate sighed, “Even though you broke her heart, she loved you enough to protect you. Moving on, it was pretty bad timing for Kara to tell you how she felt, but the way you handled it wasn’t the best. I have a feeling that you.” She pointed at Alex, “Have more than sisterly feelings for, Kara, and that you’ve repressed them for so long. There may have also, been shame on your part. Am I wrong?”

Alex stood up, “Can we not talk about this right now? I don’t need Sky overhearing this conversation.”

Kate sighed, “I’m sorry, Alex.” She looked at Sky, “You don’t understand this conversation do you?”

“Dora!” Sky replied.

Alex chuckled, “She wants to watch Dora, why don’t you take her into her playroom, so she can play and watch Dora. I blame Kara for that.”

“Fix us some tea, and we will finish this conversation, it’s time you stopped running,” Kate told her.

Alex watched as Kate took her daughter out of the room, she leaned up against the center island, her heart racing in her chest. Was she that transparent where Kara was involved? If Kate knew, did that mean that Maggie knew? Or if her mother knows about Kara’s feelings and her feelings for Kara. This was not going to end well at all, especially since, Kara is married to Lucy. She made a promise to herself, not to ruin, Kara’s marriage.

She grabbed the kettle and put some water in it, before setting it on the stove. Alex turned the eye on and left it alone. She went to the cabinet and pulled out two mugs, and went to the cabinet where she kept the tea and pulled out the peppermint tea. It was the tea that Kate was highly fond of.

“So M.J (Maggie Junior), is in her playroom watching Dora. Now we can talk.” Kate sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Alex didn’t look at her, “What do you want me to say? That, I’ve been in love with my sister, since Clark, first brought her to us. I didn’t think she felt the same, my mom told us that I was her sister, and I needed to act like one. That’s what I did, I buried my feelings and moved on in life.”

There was a pause, “Then the night of our engagement party, Kara confessed her feelings for me. Lucy tried to push me away, but I insisted. I lashed out because I was in shock, and denial because of my feelings. Kara presented me with the keys to the kingdom, but I loved Maggie so much, and I wanted to be with her. So I cast Kara aside, and married Maggie.” Alex kept looking down at the counter.

Kate sighed, “It was a difficult choice, Alex and you made the right choice at the time, I’m actually kind of glad you did. Maggie was happiest, the happiest she has been in a long time. It hurt me to see Kara so upset, hell I wanted to kick your ass, but I was told not to. Why are you coming to this realization about your feelings for Kara? Is it because you genuinely love her or because someone has your toy and you want it back?”

The kettle screaming from the stove gave Alex a reprieve from answering that question. She lived in denial of her feelings for Kara for so long. Did Kara being married make her feelings return or is it something more? She busied herself making the tea and handing a mug over to Kate. Having feelings was complicated as fuck, and Alex wished she was in denial about them still.

“Are you going to avoid the questions altogether?” Kate asked as she took the mug of tea.

Alex sighed, “These feelings have been a long time coming, even before she got married to Lucy. When I found out that she did get married to Lucy, it broke my heart. I finally felt what she felt when I told Kara to go away. It sucks big time, it’s confusing.” She sipped her tea.

Kate played with the tea bag, “I’m going, to be honest with you because I am best at that, I don’t sugar coat nada. You are in love with Kara, you have always been in love with her. Even being with Maggie, you were still in love with her. Don’t deny it, Maggie even knew that you were in love with Kara. You called her name a couple of times when you two fucked in the beginning. Now, that you are no longer in denial about your feelings, what are you going to do?”

Alex respected Kate’s bluntness but this was a little too blunt, “I’m not going to do anything. She is happily married to Lucy, they even adopted a puppy. I don’t want to ruin her marriage, she’s happy and that is all I wanted for her. Kara, let me be happy with, Maggie, so it’s my turn to let her have her happiness.”

Kate scoffed, “It’s not as happy as you think it is, believe me, it’s not.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Alex asked.

Kate picked up her tea, “It’s not my place to say. Honestly, I think Kara settled, but that’s not my business. This tea though, is it peppermint?”

Alex sat down, “Okay, Kermit the Frog. You know it is peppermint, you are addicted to this stuff. You are the second person who mentioned something about Kara and Lucy’s marriage not being happy. They’ve been married for a year now?”

The superhero sighed, “They’ve been married for almost two. I’m not one to tell Kara’s business, but she and Lucy have butted heads a lot in regards to children, and some other things. Which I am not at liberty to say, family code and all.”

“My mom already mentioned about Kara wanting children and Lucy not wanting them. If the marriage is not that great, then why is Kara still in it?” Alex asked.

Kate shrugged, “You are going to have to ask her that. Then again, you two are not close as you used to be, so you can’t ask her that.”

Alex knew that Kate had a point if she asked then that could cause a ripple effect between, Kara, their mother, and Kate. The last thing she wanted to do was to fuck up Kara’s life because she is having all of these feelings.

“What if I start trying to mend our relationship? I do miss how close we used to be and it would be good for Sky too. She’s already attached to her and having Kara around more, will make things easier, for her.” Alex started bouncing ideas off of Kate.

Kate smiled behind her mug, “I find it kind of cute, how the spawn of you and Maggie has such a strong attachment to Kara. The apple does not fall far from the tree.” She pressed her elbow against Alex’s arm.

“I don’t understand it. It’s been like that since she was born. I told Kara that Sky imprinted on her and now she can’t sleep unless she has something of Kara’s around. The past week has been unbearable, she has not been sleeping well, and today when Kara came over she took a nap without any fuss. Jessica even has a hard time getting her to take a nap.” Alex was exasperated.

Kate shrugged, “Maybe Kara needs to be around more. You wanted to work on your relationship with her, why not start with Sky. I think it might help her too, to get away from Lucy for a time, they are always together. They work with each other, their married to each other, it’s like they can’t do anything without each other. Sara stopped going around as much and you know, how much Sara, loved Kara.”

This was a lot of information for Alex to take in, here she was romanticizing Kara’s marriage with Lucy, but it’s not perfect by any means. This was an opportunity for her but she wasn’t going to jump on it. She would take her time and work on their relationship, and things will fall into place then.

“Are you saying that you want me to be with Kara?” Alex asked.

Kate shrugged, “I said nothing of the sort. If that’s what you gleaned from that information, then do with it as you wish. I just know, I want you happy, I want Kara happy, and I want Sky happy. If it means the two of you being together, then I am happy for you all. I’m going to go put my things in the guest room and play with MJ.”

“Stop calling her that. She’s going to think that is her name.” Alex told her.

Kate shook her head, “It’s not my fault that she looks like Maggie.” Kate sassed back as she put her cup in the sink.

Alex shook her head and finished her tea. Kate had given her a lot to think about she was sad that Kara was going through a rough patch with Lucy. The thought of using Sky to help her relationship with Kara didn’t particularly sit right with her, but there was nothing else she could think of. Sky loved Kara to pieces and if it would help to have her around more, then she would do what she has to do. Alex just hoped that whatever she decided to do will not blow up in her face, or come back to bite her in the ass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate is in the house
> 
> Everything is not as it seems in Kara and Lucy's marriage
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	4. The One Where Sky Has a Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky had a small meltdown and Auntie Kate is there to save the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for taking a look at this story and reading it. I get so happy when I see the comments for this story. Keep them coming, me gusta!
> 
> This chapter will have Sky in it and we get a look into one of her meltdowns, where Kara is concerned. I'm pretty sure you are trying to figure out why Sky has such an attachment to Kara. I dropped a hint in the last chapter and it will be explored in a few more chapters later on.

After dinner and giving Sky a bath, Alex was ready to settle down for the evening. Kate was exhausted from her trip and playing with, Sky she decided to turn in early. She wanted to be refreshed for her day with Sky. Alex knew that she needed to thank, Kara for getting her help. It amazed her how Kara looks out for them, even though, their relationship was still strained. Alex took a sip of her scotch, it burned going down, but it was a good burn. She really had fun tonight, and having Kate around, made the house, not feel so empty. They laughed and talked, shared stories of Maggie with, Sky and even talked about Kate’s life in Gotham. As much as she tried to focus, her mind kept drifting back to the conversation about Kara. The thought of her marriage not being happy bothered her. If anyone was to be happy, it should be, Kara. She was ripped from her home, separated from her mother, and placed with a family of strangers. Kara seemed like a normal child, but when her parents told her that, she was Clark’s cousin. Alex knew that Kara was special. When she looked out the window when Clark first dropped her off, and their eyes met, Alex knew things would never be the same.

_~Flashback~_

_Alex remembered when her parents told her that they would have a visitor. She was happy at first, but when they had mentioned that she was Clark’s cousin, she was unhappy. Her parents were all about Clark and helping him with his powers that they forgot her. Now, she had to share her parents again, she was not happy about it. Her parents explained to her about Kara’s life and how she needed protection. Alex reluctantly helped her parents clean up her room, and choose sheets for the second bed, that now occupied her room. She wasn't happy about sharing her bedroom or being a big sister, but she knew she had a role to play._

_The day Kara came was full of nervousness, her parents were making sure that the house was straightened, and Kara’s favorite foods were present. Alex looked out the window as she saw the red and blue blur come into view. He had a girl who was about her age with him, she had on an all-white outfit, and her long blonde hair was blowing in the breeze. She looked almost angelic, their eyes met, and Alex knew, Kara was definitely the one._

_She watched as her parents brought Kara into the house, and she ran downstairs before, her parents could call her._

_“Kara, this is our daughter, Alex.” Eliza introduced them._

_“Hello Alex, I’m Kara Zorel of Themyscira.” Kara introduced herself._

_Alex heard about the island, its where Wonder Woman is from and lives. That meant that Kara was the daughter of Wonder Woman._

_“Alex why don't you take Kara upstairs and show her your room. We want her to be comfortable here.” Jeremiah told her._

_Alex nodded her head, “Come on, Kara. I will show you to our room. You get to share with me.”_

_Kara smiled shyly, “Okay.”_

_Alex had shown Kara their room, followed by the bathroom, and the computer room. Kara didn't say much, but she could tell Kara was taking it all in. They went back into their room and sat down on her bed._

_“I guess since you will be staying here, that makes you family. How old are you, Kara?” Alex asked._

_“I have fifteen years. How old are you?”_

_Alex grinned, “I’m sixteen, so I am older than you. That means you have to listen to me.” She asserted herself._

_Kara frowned, “I don't have to listen to you, you’re not my elder.” She crossed her arms._

_“I meant, you can learn other earth customs from me, so you can fit in. Kids here do not like, other people who are different. I don't want you to be treated that way.” Alex tried to smooth over the situation._

_Kara dropped her arms and gave her a dazzling smile, “I would like that.”_

_Alex was a little weak in the knees as how beautiful, Kara’s smile was. It was so full of promise and hope. She was royally fucked and not in a good way._

_~End Flashback~_

Alex took another gulp of her scotch. Her life would have been easier if Kara never came to live with them. Things could have been different if she would have met Kara, in another way, at school or at a party. Then again, if things changed, she may not have married Maggie or had Sky, so she was thankful for that. Her mind kept drifting back to Kara and how she moved naturally, through the house, like it was her home too. The way she was baking with Sky, and how Kara fixed them dinner. She had thoughts about that, and how it could have been the three of them. Sadly, the universe had conspired against her. She drained her glass and refilled it again, it had been a long time, since she drank like this, but she needed to get rid of the memories, the memories of Kara’s broken face the night she confessed, how good Kara looked holding Sky after she was born, like she was made to hold her daughter. The way Kara was able to calm, Sky just by holding her close when no one else could.

Alex wondered if Kara had that touch with all kids or if it was just her daughter. The fact that Lucy didn’t want any children surprised her. From what she remembered, Lucy was crazy about children, she wondered what changed. Alex knew that Kara always wanted kids and a family of her own, that way, they would never know what it was like to be abandoned. Alex knew that Kara hadn’t been abandoned, but for her, it may have seemed like it. At least Diana came and visited her and took her out, unlike Clark who didn’t have time for her. She took the final drink and put her glass down on the night table. Alex never drunk until she blacked out but she did until she felt tipsy and the memories in her head were gone. She thought about the conversation between her and Kate about Kara.

Alex wanted to rebuild her relationship with Kara and bridge the relationship, between Kara and Sky, but she didn’t know how. Maybe she could call Kara and have her attend Sky’s dance class tomorrow. That would give them a chance to spend some time together, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was 10:15, she wondered if Kara was up. Alex found that she didn’t care and decided to take the chance to call Kara anyways.

Alex waited as the phone rang she didn’t have to wait long because Kara picked it up on the second ring. Her palms were sweating and she felt a little sick to the stomach, but she needed to do it.

“Hey Alex, what’s up?” Came Kara’s hushed tone.

Alex relaxed, “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I was up doing some editing. Lucy is asleep though. Is everything okay, you never call me this late.”

Alex felt the guilt setting in, “I’m sorry about that, but nothing is wrong, I wanted to see if you wanted to come to Sky’s dance class tomorrow.” She suggested hopefully.

“What time is her class?”

Alex couldn’t contain her glee, “Tomorrow at 6:00 pm. I won’t tell her that you are coming though, I want it to be a surprise.”

Kara laughed softly, “I will see if I can be there, I just hope no Wondergirl business comes up.”

Alex really, really hoped that wasn’t the case, “I’ll see you tomorrow. I wanted to say thank you for sending, Kate. How did you come up with that idea?”

“I—I didn’t want you to stress about taking time off from work to watch Sky. I knew Kate would be good for it.” Kara responded.

“You’re always looking out for us. I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

Kara sighed, “Regardless of what happened, we are family. We’re stronger together.”

“Kara? I also wanted to tell you, thank you for coming back by and doing things for Sky. She was very excited when her bear smelled like you. How did you do it?”

There was a soft chuckle, “Super speed and I can be stealthy when need be. I didn’t want Sky to have problems falling asleep and staying asleep. I thought it would make it easier for you and her both.”

Alex shook her head, even though Kara couldn’t see her, “It’s quite alright. Just a little warning next time, it was a little strange, but I know you wouldn’t do anything malicious, especially where Sky is concerned.”

“I would never do anything like that. I really have to go now, if I want to get all this editing done, so I can turn it into Cat tomorrow. You know how she is about her deadlines. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alex.”

“Kara wait! I was hoping that maybe after Sky’s dance class we could, talk. There are some things that I think we should discuss.” Alex rushed out.

There was another sigh, “We can talk tomorrow night, Lucy is having dinner with a few friends from the D.E.O.”

Alex had to know, “I have one question to ask you and you don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”

“What question is that?” Kara asked.

Alex swallowed, “Are…are you happy?” She needed to know.

“I—I’m content.” Came the reply, “I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night.”

“Good night, Kara,” Alex whispered as the phone disconnected. She felt a little better, having talked to Kara.

She tried not to overthink Kara’s response to her question about her being happy. It was obvious that she wasn’t, especially with the slight pause, before her answer. Maybe they can talk about that tomorrow, or maybe she could ask Kate about it a little more. The not knowing and the huge question marks surrounding Kara’s marriage did not sit well with her. Kate had mentioned that she felt like Kara had settled. Did Kara really settle? Was their marriage one of convenience or did Kara want to get married to forget about her? The last question was kind of selfish, but on a superficial level, she needed to know.

Alex put the glass and the bottle of scotch in the little cabinet under the television. Sky had a habit of coming into her room and the last thing she wanted was the little girl to get into the alcohol. She also didn’t want her daughter to see her drinking either, Alex wanted to set a positive example for Sky. She climbed on the bed and picked up the picture of her and Maggie together and gave it a small kiss. She placed it back on the night table and turned off the light. She prayed that sleep would come to her and that Sky would sleep through the night.

Alex woke up to crying and she turned on her light to see Sky standing there with her panda. So much for Sky sleeping through the night. Alex picked up her daughter and put her in the bed. She checked to see if the little girl was wet, but found that she was night, much to her relief.

“What’s the matter, ladybug?”

Sky sniffed, “I—I want Kar-a. She not here.”

Alex held her daughter close and kissed the top of her head, “Kara is at home sweetheart, she’s sleeping, like you should be.”

Sky shook her head, “Want Kar-a!” She yelled. “I want Kar-a!”

“Why is MJ screaming for Kara?” Kate asked sleepily.

Alex kept trying to calm the girl down, “She wants Kara. It’s been like this for the past week or so.”

Kate walked over to the bed and climbed on it, “Hand her to me, let me try something.”

Alex tried to hand over Sky but she fought at every turn it was exhausting. Finally, Kate had a grip on Sky, but the girl kept fighting and screaming.

“I think I have something that might help.” She took Sky away and Alex ran her fingers through her hair. A few minutes later she didn’t hear her daughter screaming or crying anymore. Alex got up to see what was going on. The closer she got to the guest room she could hear Kara’s voice in the room, but Kate was quiet. She peered around the door and saw that Sky was watching a video of Kara on Kate’s phone. It was a small video of Kara playing with something, and Sky was entranced by it.

“How?” Alex asked.

Kate smiled, “I have a lot of videos and pictures of Kara on my phone. She doesn’t know that I have them, but they do make good blackmail material.”

Alex sighed in relief, “You are a life saver.”

“Mommy look! It’s Kar-a.” Sky was giddy with excitement.

“I see, ladybug.”

“Why don’t you go back to sleep. I’ll take care of Sky tonight; you have work in the morning.” Kate suggested.

Alex raised her eyebrow, “Are you sure? I have no problem with staying up with her.”

Kate shook her head, “Nope, you go to sleep and I’ll take care of MJ here.”

Sky pouted, “I no MJ! I Sky!” She pointed at the phone, “Kar-a.”

Alex left the two of them alone and went back to her room. She had just gotten to sleep well when Sky came into her room. Alex didn't understand why Sky was so attached to Kara. There was no explanation for it. Maybe she should go see a psychologist to help her figure it out. They would probably tell her that it was transference or something because Maggie is not around. Granted, Kara was the first one to hold her after she was born, while she was trying to see about Maggie. Then again her mom and Kate held Sky too, but Sky became fussy, until she was given back to Kara, then eventually herself. Alex pulled out her phone and Googled ‘transference’ the definition was always the same, ‘placing the feelings of someone else onto another person’. It was confusing she would definitely consult a psychologist.

Alex put her phone on the night table and turned on her side to get comfortable. She focused on seeing Kara tomorrow and eventually their talk. Hopefully, having everything out on the table will help everything and they could at least have a sense of normalcy between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kate steps in to save the day like the superhero that she is.
> 
> Yay for Alex taking the first step and she invited Kara to her dance class.
> 
> Alex trying to figure out why Sky is attached to Kara and her using Google
> 
> I'm pretty sure she is not that clueless
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	5. The One Where Sky Has Dance Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky has dance class and Alex and Kara have a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every subscription, kudos, comment and bookmarks for this story. I am still amazed how many of you are invested in this story. Thank you again for the support, it means a lot to me. Keep them coming!
> 
> I know there is a lot of angst in this story but there will be a happy ending. I love my happy endings right now Kalex has to work through their issues (i.e. the dismissal of Kara's feelings, Kara's marriage to Lucy, and Eliza finally admitting that Alex and Kara are meant to be together). Sky is the link between Alex and Kara, and she plays a huge part of this story.
> 
> Brava/bravo to the readers who are picking up on what's happening with Kalex and Sky. There has to be a reason why the daughter of Maggie and Alex is so attached to Kara. You will learn more as the story unfolds.
> 
> This is a story focused on Alex's POV, so we only see things through her eyes, and not Kara's. When they talk some more, you will see a glimpse into Kara's actual life with, Lucy. Kate knows more than she is saying but does not say anything because she wouldn't betray Kara like that.
> 
> ***It has been brought to my attention that another Kalex writer has used Diana as Kara's mother and Kara being Wondergirl, in their story. They say 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery.' I don't mind other's using the idea, just as long as I get credit for it.***

Alex was a nervous wreck, she would be seeing Kara in less than four hours, it was hard for her to concentrate during today’s meetings. They were important, and she wanted to make sure her board members, understood their research and how it needed to be under wraps for right now. As she explained to her mother before, letting people know that they could actually create a baby for same-sex couples using their DNA. It was going to be a hard sell since it would be different from, cloning. Alex would use Sky as an example but she wanted to keep her out of the spotlight, and needed to try it on someone else, but it would be hard to find a couple to use as test subjects.

Alex had a couple of hours to herself before she had to go over budgets for the company, it was almost that time for her to be audited, and she wanted to make sure her books and tax returns were on the up and up.

Her mind drifted to this morning it was a hectic one, Sky woke up in a cranky mood, and did not want to eat breakfast at all. The little girl fought with her and Kate this morning it was exhausting. It wasn’t until Kate had called Kara, that she had calmed down. Alex didn’t understand what Kara said to her, but Sky sat down and ate her breakfast. She looked down at her phone to see if she had any missed calls, and was pleasantly surprised when there weren’t any. Usually, when she had to work, there would be a lot of text messages from Jessica, telling her about Sky and how she is not cooperating. As soon as she thought that her phone chimed and she opened it up, to see a picture of Sky, with Kate and Kara at her job. The three of them were sharing equally big smiles. Alex tried not to tear up as she saw Sky’s dimples on full display, she looked so much like Maggie.

_Alex Danvers: Look at the three of you. I hope Kara doesn’t get in trouble_

_Katy Kane: Nah, she won’t get in trouble. It’s her lunch break_

_Alex Danvers: Enjoy your lunch and make sure Sky is on time for her nap._

_Katy Kane: Yeah, I know. Xo_

Alex looked back over the chat and she saved the picture that Kate had sent to her photos. She may or may not use that as her lock screen or home wallpaper. Seeing the three of them together, mainly seeing Kara and Sky together made her smile. Hopefully, there could be pictures of her, Kara and Sky together even if it’s for appearance sake. Alex was brought out of her musings by a knock at her door.

“Come in.” She called.

The door opened and Sky came running towards her, this was confusing since they were just at Kara’s job.

“Mommy, I saw Kar-a at her job today!”

Alex picked up her daughter and put her in her lap, “You did?! Was she happy to see you?”

The little girl nodded, “Uh huh. We had lunch with Kar-a.”

“Sorry about that.” Kate apologized.

“It’s okay, how did you get here so fast, when you were having lunch with Kara?” Alex asked as she watched the superhero take a seat in the chair.

Kate smiled, “That picture was taken over thirty minutes ago. Then we came here to bring you some lunch. Kara had told me to make sure you eat because she knows how you skip meals when you are super busy.” She handed the bag to Alex, “It’s from that food truck in Chicago, that you like so much.”

Alex took the bag and opened up and smelled the aroma, it smelled so good. Her heart was fluttering at the thought of Kara getting her lunch. She always did look out for her as much as she looked out for Kara, maybe this was a sign that everything was going to be okay.

“It’s my favorite. So what brings you here?”

Kate looked at Sky, “This little one wanted to see her mommy. She said she wanted to see mommy since she saw Kara.”

“I want to see mommy. I make mommy happy. Sky made Kar-a happy.” The little girl gave her logic.

“You are one smart cookie, ladybug. You always make me happy and I know you made, Kara happy too.” Alex agreed.

Kate stood up, “We only dropped by to bring you lunch. I need to get M.J home so she can have a n-a-p. She has class tonight, right?”

Alex laughed at Kate spelling nap, “Yeah, you wanna come?”

The superhero shook her head, “No, I think you and K-a-r-a, need this time together with, Sky. Then maybe after class, you and my wayward niece, can have a much-needed chat. Clear the air, maybe start fresh.”

Alex glared at the woman in front of her. The only way Kate would have known that was if, she talked to Kara. Then again, Kara would talk to her because, they are family, a superhero family, but still family. How was this even her life?

“Start fresh how? There are years of resentment between the two of us. I know that I hurt her, but she hurt me too. I doubt we can work things out in a day, but you forget one thing.”

Kate crossed her arms, “What is that?”

“L-u-c-y, she is Kara’s wife.”

Sky frowned, “Me no like Lucy, she makes Kar-a sad.”

Kate smirked, “It’s a talk between adults, not talking about marriage. You said so yourself that you wanted to repair your relationship with her. This is the first step so take advantage of it. M.J said it herself, Lucy makes Kara sad. I have a feeling that you don’t like Lucy either if you did then Sky wouldn't have said that. Now, we are going to go, you eat your lunch and we will see you later.” She picked up Sky.

“Bye mommy.”

Alex was flabbergasted, “Bye, ladybug. I love you.”

“Love you.”

Alex watched as Kate and Sky left her office her mind on overload. She would have lunch first then deal with everything else later. She pulled the food out of the bag which was still surprisingly warm. She took the wrapping off the hotdog and bit into it, the flavors were bold on her tongue. Alex moaned her appreciation Chicago had some of the best hotdogs. She finished the hotdog and began to eat the fries when her phone chimed.

_Wonder K: I wanted to know if you got lunch_

_Alex: I got it, thank you. How did you find the time?_

_Wonder K: I’m Wondergirl. I hope you enjoyed it. I’ll see you later._

_Alex: See you later._

Alex put her phone down and finished enjoying her lunch, it was definitely needed. The fact that Kara had thought of her made it even special. She threw her trash away and began dealing with her finances. She could have had an accountant, but she wanted to be as hands-on as she can. It wasn't that she didn't trust anyone, she didn't want to know that she is a multi-millionaire, and they start mismanaging her money. Alex built her company on honor, integrity, and transparency, the things people look for in a company. She hoped to crack the top five on the Forbes 500 list. A few hours went by and Alex looked at the time, and saw that it was 4:30, she needed to head home, so Sky can get to dance class on time.

Alex made it home in no time and when she walked inside it was complete and total chaos. Sky was running through the house shrieking, with an exasperated Kate calling her to put on her leotard. She would have found it funny but it was quite alarming because Sky loved going to dance class.

“What is going on here?” Alex called out.

Sky stopped running and motioned for her mom to pick her up. Alex picked her up and balanced the girl on her hip.

“Sky does not want to get dressed. I tried everything but nothing worked.” Kate explained.

Alex looked at her daughter, “Why don't you want to get dressed for class?”

Sky crossed her arms, “No dance, wanna see Kar-a!”

Alex and Kate exchanged looks, “What if Kara comes to see you dance? Would you like that?”

“Kara wants to see you dance. Let's get dressed so you can see her.” Kate held out her arms.

Sky went to her, “I see Kar-a. She come see me dance?”

Alex sighed in relief, “Yes, she is coming to see you dance.” She really hoped that Kara would come through.

“I get dressed. Come Kate.” She was giddy.

Alex went upstairs to change out of her clothes. She sent a quick text making sure Kara would be there. The text came back instantaneously saying ‘she was on her way’, Alex’s heart rate sped up, she was going to be with Kara. They were finally going to talk and clear the air, she was not ready for this. She tried not to panic and focused on something else, anything else. Sky came running into her room.

“Come mommy! We go see Kar-a.” She bounced from one foot to the other.

Alex smiled, “Come on, we are going to see Kara.”

They left the room and Kate followed behind them. Alex has asked if she wanted to come, but Kate declined citing that it's a ‘family thing’. Alex wanted to ask her what she meant but Kate gave her a super cryptic response. Either way, it was her and Sky going to dance class to meet Kara. Once they were secured in the car, Alex backed out of the driveway and made their way to dance class.

“Sky? Why did you say that you didn't like Lucy?” Alex had wanted to ask her earlier.

“Lucy makes Kar-a sad. Me no like sad Kara-a, we make Kar-a happy.” She grinned.

Alex wondered how her daughter knew that Lucy made Kara sad. She and Kate had not discussed that in front of her. Did Sky pick up on Kara’s vibes when she was around her today? The scientist in her was curious, but the mother part of her was concerned. There was no way a two-year-old could pick up on that, then again, she’s never been around other two-year-olds, one on one.

“You do make Kara happy. She loves you. How do you know Lucy makes Kara sad?” She needed to know.

Sky looked down at her chest, “Here. I feel sad here.” She pointed to her heart.

Out of the mouth of babes, Alex had her answer, there was a lot more to her daughter than she thought. Now she wondered if Sky could pick up on other people’s feelings and emotions as well. It would be a strange phenomenon but it is something that can be researched another time. Alex pulled the car into the parking lot and put the car in park. She saw Kara’s car a few spaces over, her heart started racing, and her palms were sweating. There was a war brewing inside of her, and it was driving her crazy.

“It’s okay mommy, Kar-a will be happy to see you.” Sky’s voice broke her out of her minor panic.

Alex exhaled sharply, “I hope you’re right, ladybug. Let’s go in so you can dance.”

Alex got out of the car and made her way to the other side to unlatch Sky from her car seat. As soon as she closed the door, she saw Kara standing there with a small smile on her face. Sky was wiggling in her arms trying to get to her.

“Kar-a, you here. You here to see me dance.” She practically jumped out of her mother’s arms.

Luckily Kara had quick reflexes, “I am here to see you dance. Is that okay?”

Sky nodded happily, “I like you here Kar-a. You can meet my teacher.”

“Hey, Kara glad you could make it.” Alex cut in.

Kara smiled at her, “I told you I would be here. Thanks for inviting me, I would have been home trying to edit, so this is a much-needed break.”

Alex finally relaxed, “Cat is still driving you crazy? You thought she would let up since you are not her assistant anymore.”

Kara shrugged, “She has her moments, but she is harder on me because she knows that I am ‘The Girl of Wonder’.”

“Class!” Sky interrupted their conversation.

Alex chuckled, “Class it is. You want to get down so you can walk in like the big girl you are.”

Sky wiggled wanting to be put down, so Kara put her down and the little girl grabbed Kara’s hand and used her other hand to grab Alex’s. She pulled them along so they could walk with her. Sky babbled non-stop as they made their way to the building. Alex watched out the corner of her eye as Kara listened to the little girl. She couldn’t help but think, how natural this feels, walking with Kara and Sky. Normally there would be thoughts of her and Maggie and doing this, but now, it’s her and Kara in this together. The way it could have been, the way it should have been, in another life. The life where she would have told Kara how she felt instead of denying what her heart really wanted. The walk came to an end as Kara opened the door for them to enter. As soon as they walked into the building, Alex could feel eyes on them. She always came alone to Sky’s dance classes, but seeing her here with someone, may come as a surprise to them.

“Why do I feel like I am being watched like a fish in a bowl,” Kara asked.

Alex looked at her, “I’m sorry. They aren't used to me bringing anyone with me, it’s always been me and Sky from the beginning.”

“Kar-a is here now. You not alone mommy.” The little girl smiled.

The dance instructor Miss. Honey approached them with a warm smile. Alex liked her she was very sweet and she simply adored Sky. Sky was the youngest and also the smallest in her ballet class, but she kept up with the older kids.

“Hi Alex, Hi Sky.” Miss. Honey greeted them.

Alex smiled, “Hi, Miss Honey.”

Miss Honey looked over at Kara, “And who do we have here?”

“This is my Kar-a. She came to see me dance.” Sky answered with certainty.

Miss. Honey chuckled, “Hello, My Kara. I’m Miss. Honey, Sky’s dance teacher it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Kara played with her glasses, “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“I’m going to take Miss. Sky over here so you two can take a seat.” Miss. Honey took Sky’s hand in hers.

Alex didn’t have to be told twice, “Come let’s go sit down.”

Alex led Kara to the section where the parents sat and took a seat on the bleachers next to a couple of her friends. Introductions were made and it seemed as if, everyone was charmed by Kara’s sunny demeanor. The music started and the class had begun their warm-ups, Sky took a few minutes to wave, before going back to her warm up exercises.

“How are things with you and Lucy?” Alex asked, trying to make conversation.

Kara played with the sleeves of her shirt a habit she has when nervous, “Things are good with us. You know, marriage and all.” It was a non-answer.

Alex’s bullshit detector was going off, “Have you talked to mom? She mentioned something about coming down here for a visit.”

“Yeah, she called me last night, she said she wanted to see all of her girls. How did Sky sleep last night?” Kara asked.

Alex knew Kara all too well, she asks questions to keep herself from being asked questions, “Sky had a rough night last night. She woke up in the middle of the night and had a meltdown. She wanted you last night.”

Kara shifted in her seat, “I’m sorry that she didn’t sleep well. I thought having my scent there would help. How did you finally get her settled?”

“Kate actually helped. I don’t know what she did but she was able to get her to calm down and go to sleep. She is a life saver, hopefully, having you here today will help Sky sleep tonight.”

It was going to take a miracle but she hoped that Kara being here would help her. The sleepless nights are starting to take a toll on her. A part of her wished that she could have Kara with her all the time, then maybe, just maybe Sky would be better and in a way, she would be too. She would have her family together again.

“I hope she gets to sleep tonight too. You could have called me; you know? I was out kicking alien ass last night.”

Alex laughed softly, “Just a normal day at the office. I didn’t want to bother you, especially, if you were with Lucy.”

“She would have understood even if I was with her.” Was Kara’s short response.

Alex knew not to press Kara on Lucy, “I know this isn’t the time or place to say this, but I need to say it before I lose all my courage.”

Kara turned to face her, “If you have something to say, Alex, just say it. You’re not one to just hold something in.”

Alex rubbed her hands on her jeans, “I wanted to say that I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you five years ago. You caught me off guard and I didn’t know how to react. I didn’t mean to push you away like I did. I was hurt and confused because you waited ten years to tell me how you felt. It hurt me that I hurt you the way that I did, and I still feel sick over it every day. I know I hurt you but you hurt me too because you pushed me away. You were my best friend, my confidant, and I needed you.”

“You’re right this is not the place for this conversation. Thank you for apologizing even if it’s five years too late. I told you how I felt because I thought you felt the same way too. I was wrong, you didn’t and I am sorry that I ruined your engagement party. You got married and then had Sky. I was happy for you but inside I died a little, but you deserved to be happy because you had to put up with me for three years. I stayed away because you wanted me to, and I wanted to respect your wishes. I was there for you after Maggie died, but once things got better, I decided to step back. I didn’t bank on Sky being attached me like she is.” Kara replied in a hushed tone that only the two of them could hear.

Alex sighed, “I didn’t want you to step back though, I wanted you there with me. You were there for Sky and I appreciate that, but I wanted you to be there for me too.”

It was Kara’s turn to sigh, “I wanted to be there for you, Alex, but I couldn’t because it still hurt. I spent five years, working my ass off to forget about my feelings, but it was hard when I could feel you at every waking turn. I needed to stay away because I could not give into your feelings or mine.”

A silence hung between them, Alex was trying to get her thoughts together, she glanced over at Kara who had a faraway look on her face. “Would it have been wrong to give into your feelings?” She needed to know.

“It would have because you were grieving and I didn’t want to add any unnecessary stress. I didn’t want to be a consolation prize, plus, I was dating Lucy. She and I were good and I didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that.”

‘Consolation prize’ swirled around Alex’s head. Kara was anything but a consolation prize, she was her first choice. It may not have seemed like that five years ago, but she would have chosen, Kara in a nanosecond if Maggie wasn’t in the picture.

“You would have never been a consolation prize, Kara. Like you said to me in the kitchen the other day, if you would have been an option at the time, I would have chosen you.” Alex confessed.

Kara let out and audible sigh, “No, you wouldn’t have Alex. You didn’t have those kind of feelings for me. I was put in the role of little sister, thanks to Eliza and Jeremiah.”

Alex knew this was her moment to say something, to tell Kara that she was wrong, but she couldn’t bring herself to say those words. Kara was with Lucy and they were happy, or at least on paper they are. The rest of Sky’s class was spent in silence as Alex and Kara watched Sky work on her pirouettes and plies. The rest of the conversation would have to wait until they were alone, and preferably when Sky was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are starting to talk and Alex sorta kinda admitted that she feels the same way as Kara did. Kara is deflecting all questions about her marriage to Lucy. All is not well in the house of Zorel-Lane. Next chapter we will learn why Kara ended up marrying Lucy in the first place.
> 
>  
> 
> Auntie Susan wants to hear what you have to say.


	6. The One Where Alex Finds Out The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex talk and Alex learns the truth behind Kara and Lucy's marriage. Plus, Kate drops a bombshell that may change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday, and that means, it's an update! I figured that I would put this story and 'I Do, Agent Danvers' on a posting schedule, I don't want to mix up stories and chapters by posting both stories at the same time. So, This story will be updated on Sundays and 'I Do, Agent Danvers' will be updated on Wednesdays.
> 
> I will be unveiling the newest story that I've been working on as well, either later on today, or sometime tomorrow. It's a little different from these stories. I have also haven't seen this done in the Kalex fandom, so hopefully, it will be well received. So be on the lookout for that one.
> 
> Thank you again, to everyone who continuously comment on the chapters. It makes me happy and of course, makes me want to write more. Each comment, subscription, kudos and bookmarks mean a lot to me. I love you all to pieces.
> 
> I did a rough edit of this chapter so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I can change them. Onwards...

Dance class was over and Sky was full of energy, Alex knew this was the calm, before she crashed. They needed to get home so Sky could eat, get a bath and go to sleep. Alex knew that she and Kara needed to continue their conversation from earlier. She wanted to understand Kara’s thought process and figure out how Kara could feel her. They were soulmates the true half to the other. Alex thought it would be impossible since Kara is not human by any means and they were sisters. At least that is what Eliza and Jeremiah had called them, but what Alex felt for Kara, was way more than sisterly, even when she was sixteen years old. All of this is giving her a headache.

“Are you okay, mommy?” Sky asked.

Alex smiled, “I’m okay ladybug. Let’s get you home so you can eat and get a bath.”

Sky frowned, “Kar-a come home too?”

Alex looked at Kara, “Do you want to come to come home with us? We can have dinner and continue our talk.”

“Yeah sure. I can do that.” She answered. “I have some Tylenol for your headache if you want it.” Kara reached into her purse and pulled out the bottle.

Alex gave her a curious look, “How did you know?”

Kara shrugged, “I just do. I’ll follow you home.”

Sky squealed in delight, “Kar-a is coming home with us. Mommy happy, Sky happy, Kar-a happy.” She clapped her hands.

“We are happy because we are here with you. Let’s get going. Kara will follow behind us.” Alex put her in the car and buckled her in. She turned to Kara, “I’ll see you in a few minutes. Are you sure that coming home with us, will sit well with Lucy?”

Kara nodded, “Yeah, she is out to dinner. She doesn't have any say over where I can and cannot go. It’s not that kind of marriage. We have to have a life outside of each other. I’ll see you at yours.” Kara said in parting before walking towards her car.

Alex got in the car and watched as Kara got into hers. She put on her seatbelt and started the car, she really hoped that Kate had cooked something for dinner. She knew Sky would be starving by the time she got home. She always seemed to be hungry after dance class, she rivals Kara sometimes, and no one can out eat, Kara.

“Kar-a is going to eat with us. Kar-a gonna stay with us? She can sleep in my room.” Sky asked from the backseat.

Alex was not expecting that question, “Kara has to go home tonight. She can't sleepover. Maybe some other time.”

This did not make Sky happy, “No go home. Want Kar-a to stay. She no go to, Lucy! Kar-a is ours.”

Alex sighed trying not to get frustrated, “Sky, Kara has to go to work tomorrow. She has to go home tonight. Lucy will be worried if Kara does not come home. Do you want Lucy to worry?” She didn't bother correcting the rest of Sky's sentence.

Sky crossed her arms, “Kar-a stay!” Was her only response.

Alex knew she had to pick and choose her battles with Sky. She was very stubborn just like Maggie was. When Maggie got it in her head to do something, she did it. Alex knew that Sky was going to be a handful when she got older. If Maggie and herself were examples, Alex is going to catch hell. The rest of the drive went smoothly and when they pulled up to the house, Kara’s car was in the driveway. She opened the garage and drove her car inside and killed the engine. Her nerves got to her again, inside, just beyond the door was Kara probably talking to Kate. The knots in her stomach, slowly turned to butterflies, her stomach was a mess.

“Get Kar-a. I want Kar-a.” She tried to get out of her seat.

“We’ll get Kara.” Alex reached in the backseat and unbuckled her daughter from her car seat. Sky climbed between the two seats in the front and sat in her mom’s lap. Alex sat there with Sky for a few moments to compose herself. She didn’t know what to expect when she walked into the house. Alex hoped for the best and not the worse, she hoped that Sky didn’t say anything along the lines, of what she said in the car.

“Alright, ladybug, you ready to go in.”

Sky nodded, “Go see, Kar-a.”

Alex opened the car door and slid out with Sky on her hip. She had problems climbing of the stairs in the garage. They may be too wide or the space between the steps is too big and Sky is afraid that she would fall in. Alex opened the door and put the little girl down, the first thing she did was yell for Kara and ran towards her. Normally she would chastise Sky for running in the house, but since Kara was here, she would make the exception. The smell of chicken parmesan filled the air, along with garlic bread, Kate did cook. She could kiss her for cooking, so she wouldn’t have to.

“You and Sky made it just in time, dinner is ready to be served.” Kate greeted her.

Alex sighed in relief, “I am so thankful for you right now. Where is Sky and Kara?”

Kate pointed upstairs, “Sky is changing clothes, I tried to help, but she wanted Kar-a to help her. Is anyone going to correct her?”

Alex tried to resist rolling her eyes, “She will correct it when she gets older. It’s her thing for Kara, it’s special.”

“If you say so. How did it go at dance class today?” Kate asked while pulling the plates from the cabinet.

Alex took the plates and put them on the table, “It went okay, Kara and I had a small talk. I froze towards the end though because of reasons.”

Kate raised an eyebrow, “So, you haven’t told her? I thought that is the reason why you were going to talk.”

“It didn’t happen okay. What part of ‘she’s married to Lucy’ don’t you understand? It’s like you are wanting me to break up their marriage.” Alex whispered hoping that Kara wasn’t using her super hearing.

Kate put her hands on the counter, “I don’t want you to break up her marriage. I only want Kara to see what is in front of her. I’m not going to tell you what I know, because family code and all, but sometimes it takes a person to really make someone else see. Be that person, Alex. She is your soulmate for fucks sake and you are hers.”

“That means nothing she is with Lucy.” Alex argued back, it was a weak argument, but it’s what she was clinging to.

Kate sighed, “It doesn’t mean anything? Is that what you are going with? What if she wasn’t with Lucy? Then what would your excuse be?”

Alex didn’t know the answer to that question if she was honest. If Kara wasn’t with Lucy, then she would definitely go for it, but since she is. The thought of her and Kara being together like that, is just a fantasy. She would rather have Kara in her life as her sister, then not have her in her life at all.

“That’s what I thought.” Kate answered when Alex didn’t.

“What’s going on in here? I’m getting some very hostile vibes here.” Kara asked looking between the two adults.

“Nothing, Kate was giving me hell about my atrocious cooking.” Alex lied.

Kate scoffed, “It’s not my fault you don’t want to admit, that your cooking skills are not that great.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “Sky doesn’t have any complaints.”

“She’s two! She is not going to come out and say, your cooking sucks.” Kate shot back.

“Can we eat now? I hungry.” Sky all but demanded.

Kara put her in her high chair, “Yes, you can eat.” Kate handed Kara a little plate, and Kara put the plate on Sky’s tray. “There you go, now you can eat.”

Once Sky was taken care of the three adults sat down at the table and began to eat themselves. Conversation flowed easily with Kate regaining them with stories about Gotham. How Batman is still a complete ass and how Batgirl, is helping kick ass, and take names later. Kara joined the conversation about Wondergirl and work. Sky for the most part was content eating her food, while trying not to go to sleep.

“It looks like someone is ready for bed.” Kate whispered.

Alex looked over at her daughter to see her falling asleep, “I think so too.” She got up from the table and made her way to her daughter, “It’s time for little ladybugs to go to sleep.”

Sky shook her head, “No sleep, want Kar-a.” She protested loudly.

“And it starts.” She mumbles under her breath.

“Why don't I put her in the b-e-d?” Kara suggested.

Alex was about to object, but Kate beat her to it, “I think Sky would like that. To be put to bed by Aunt Kara. While Alex and I clean up the kitchen.”

“That’s settled then, I will take, Sky upstairs. You would like that wouldn’t you?” Kara spoke to the little girl.

Sky nodded sleepily, “Kar-a, sleep.”

Alex watched with fondness as Kara unbuckled Sky and took her upstairs. Kara looked like such a natural with kids. It was sad that Lucy didn't want kids, because Kara would make a kick ass mother. Hell if she was honest, Kara would make a kick ass anything. She started cleaning clearing the dishes off the table, anything to keep her mind off of what’s going on upstairs.

“You want to go up there, don't you?” Kate asked.

Alex blushed, “Is it bad that I want to? But I don't want to intrude on their moment. Sky doesn't get a chance to see Kara that often. Between work, Wondergirl, and Lucy she doesn't gave time.”

Kate shook her head, “You are so helpless, Alex. I don’t know what I am going to do with you. Let them have their moment, and I am going to make myself scarce, so you and Kara can talk like adults.”

“Why don’t you just let this go?” Alex implored.

“Let what go?” Kara asked as she entered the kitchen.

Kate smirked, “Alex is being stubborn as usual. When it comes to expressing herself.”

Kara looked between the two women, “That doesn’t sound like Alex at all, normally she has no problem with expressing herself.”

Alex shrugged, “Sometimes, I don’t have the words. Anyway, did Sky get to sleep okay?”

“Yeah, she did. I read part of her book and a few minutes later she was out like a light. I took my cardigan and wrapped it around her panda. So hopefully she will sleep through the night, and if she doesn’t, call me and I will be here.” Kara explained to Alex.

Alex shook her head, “I’m not going to disturb you in the middle of the night, because of Sky. She will be okay.”

Kate rolled her eyes, “If she doesn’t call you, then I will call you. I’m pretty sure you will make time for your soul child. Having said that, I’m going to retire for the night and leave you two ladies to it. Good night Kara.” The superhero kissed her niece’s cheek.

Silence crept over the kitchen as Alex and Kara watched Kate go upstairs. Alex was nervous again and needed a drink. Without saying a word, she went to her wine cabinet and pulled out a vintage bottle of merlot and two wine glasses.

“Yes, please.” Kara replied.

Alex went about uncorking the wine and letting it sit, while she busied herself getting the cheese, crackers, and ham ready on a platter.

“So are we going to spend the night in silence, or are you, going to actually talk to me?” Kara asked.

Alex stopped what she was doing, “I am trying to gather my thoughts for the rest of our talk. I wanted to comment on something that you said at the dance studio, but I couldn’t bring myself to say it.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, “What were you going to say, Alex?”

“I was going to say, you were wrong, about me not feeling the same. I had more than sisterly feelings for you. I didn’t want to be seen as your sister, but my mom and dad, told me that is what I had to be. My mom figured out my feelings before, I did and evidently, she knew yours as well.” Alex finally confessed not looking at Kara.

Kara swallowed thickly, “Umm, what now?”

Alex sighed, “The day we first met, I knew you were the one, Kara. I knew you were my soulmate. My mom knew too and she kept telling me it was wrong to be that way, because you were meant to be my little sister. When you’re told something often enough, you believe it. So that day you confessed your feelings for me, was a complete and total shock, and I lied when I said. I didn’t feel that way about you.”

Kara squeezed her hands into fists trying to control her anger, “You felt the same way? You let me believe for five years that you didn’t feel the same way about me? Five years, Alex! You pushed me away and told me to stay out your life. You told me that, knowing you felt the same way.”

“I didn’t mean to react that way, it caught me by surprise, and hello? It was my engagement party. I couldn’t stop everything because you admitted your feelings.” Alex explained.

Kara shook her head, “Why are you telling me this now? Why didn’t you tell me this a long time ago? Is it because I am with Lucy? You realized your feelings because of that? That’s a pretty ballsy move, Alex.”

Alex moved towards Kara taking her hands in hers, “I’ve always known, Kara. It didn’t have anything with you being with Lucy to make me realize my feelings. Deep down, I have always known, and Maggie knew too. We loved each other and we wanted to get married, so we did. I wouldn’t change it, because it gave me Sky. When mom told me that you and Lucy were engaged, I was heartbroken and a little sad, because you did not tell personally and I wasn’t even invited to the wedding.”

Kara shook her head, “No, Alex, you don’t get to do this.” She snatched her hands away, “You knew how I felt, and you lied about feeling the same. No one meets their soulmate when they are fifteen years old. I’m glad that you had happiness with Maggie and you had Sky, it’s what I wanted for you. I am with Lucy now, and I am not going to destroy my marriage, because you are unsure of your feelings.”

“Kara, I’m not unsure of my feelings, I’ve been agonizing over this for about two years now, and I wanted to tell you for so long, but it never seemed like it was a good time. I don’t want to come between you and Lucy. I just wanted to be honest for once and stop running and lying to myself.” Alex implored, hoping that Kara would believe her.

Kara rubbed her hands over her face, “So you choose today of all days to come clean? How convenient.”

“I’ve always wanted to come clean but with the distance you put between us, made it hard. The only time we talked was when it came to Sky. You left me no choice, Kara.”

“There is always a choice, Alex. You just chose this way. What did you think I was going to do? Fall into your arms and cry because you finally feel the same way I do?” Kara asked more frustrated than upset.

Alex poured two glasses of wine, “No, I didn’t think that. I honestly didn’t know how you were going to react. I decided to take a chance because I don’t know when I would have the chance again.”

“Is that why you invited me to Sky’s dance class? So you can have the opportunity to talk to me? Using your daughter is a low blow, Alex even for you.” Kara downed her glass of wine.

“No, I invited you, so you could spend time with Sky. She misses you, Kara, you are everything to her. You think she’s all about me? Sky is not, she is all about you, it’s been that way since she was born. I did it for her because she loves you.” Alex explained draining her glass of wine before pouring another.

Kara sighed, “I love her too more than anything in this world. It breaks my heart every time that she cries for me. It hurts to be away from her but I can’t be around her all the time, because it would only break my heart.”

“What do you mean, Kara?” Alex asked.

Kara shook her head, “Nothing, Alex. It’s nothing.”

Alex knows Kara and knows when she is hiding something and right now she was hiding something, “Why did you marry Lucy?”

Kara looked like a deer caught in headlights, “I married Lucy because I loved her. Why else would I have married her?”

Alex raised her eyebrow, “I call bullshit, Kara. You could have married Sara or someone else, but you chose Lucy, why?”

“Lucy was the safe option, okay? Is that what you wanted to hear. I married Lucy because I loved her and she was safe. The same could be said for her. You were happily married and I couldn’t allow myself to continue pining over you. So, Lucy and I decided to get married that way, we wouldn’t have to be alone, and watch the people we are destined to be with, love someone else who is not us. Are you satisfied with your answer?” Kara crossed her arms defensively.

Alex was torn between surprise and shock at Kara’s confession, “I was not expecting that answer, anything, but that. You two were always close and I figured you two would figure out your feelings for each other, and the two of you would get married. The night of my engagement party when Lucy tried to push me away. She knew didn’t she?”

Kara sat down on one of the stools, “She knew.” There was a small sigh, “Lucy always knew.”

“I am sorry, Kara. I really am.” Alex apologized.

Kara shook her head, “It’s not your fault, Alex. Things happen for a reason, right?”

Alex did not know what to say. There were so many questions running through her head. Kara’s confession about her marriage to Lucy and the fact that the two of them argued about having kids. That explains why Lucy was so against having kids.

“They do, Kara. Is this why you and Lucy don’t have any children?” Alex decided to grab the bull by the horn.

The superhero poured herself another glass of wine, “Lucy doesn’t want kids at all. She is focused on her career. It’s not that she doesn’t like kids, but she is at that age where, kids are not a priority. That’s where Krypto comes in that’s our baby.”

“Krypto?”

Kara elaborated, “Our puppy.”

Alex nodded, “Oh, okay. Are you okay with that Kara? I mean not having any children of your own?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be. I have Sky and Krypto, that is children enough for me. I am the last child of Krypton, Clark is more human than Kryptonian and I at least wanted someone to carry on the legacy.” Kara answered, “But it’s not just about kids either. Lucy wants to go back to Metropolis and she wants me to go with her. I don’t want to go to Metropolis, they already have Superman. National City is my home, my family and my life is here. I can’t give that up.”

Alex put a comforting hand on Kara’s arm, “You’re not just Kryptonian though, you’re Amazonian too. I understand about you being the last child of Krypton and you wanting to carry on the Kryptonian lineage. I thought that Lucy would understand that.”

Kara scoffed, “Apparently she doesn’t but what else can I do? I’ll just be content with what we have now.”

“Is that why you’ve been keeping your distance from Sky?” Alex asked.

“Yes and no. I say yes because, she is attached to me and I am attached to her. What if you start dating again? Then what?” Kara explained.

Alex pressed, “And no?”

Kara sighed, “That’s something I do not want to discuss right now. It will open up a whole can of worms. So, I meant to ask, how did you come up with the idea of using your DNA to impregnate, Maggie?”

Alex knew a subject change when she saw it, she decided to let it go and not to push it. She will use her time alone to analyze their entire conversation, when she is not able to sleep at night.

Alex grinned, “It was a little bit of trial and error, it’s amazing what science could do. I’m not going to get into the whole process, but I took her egg, fertilized it with synthetic semen created using a little bit of my cells and boom! We had Sky and the rest is history.”

Kara smiled at Alex’s enthusiasm, “I knew you were a nerd. Do you miss Maggie?”

“Every day, but it’s getting easier, I go and visit her every chance I get. I will be taking Sky this weekend to visit. I tell her stories about Maggie, but I don’t think Sky understands it, yet. It seems like every time I mention Maggie and show her pictures, it doesn’t register and she wants you.” Alex explained.

Kara sighed, “I always have that effect on people. It’s part of my natural charm. I think maybe she is confused at the moment. I mean, Maggie isn’t here and I am, albeit not all the time but I’ve been there for her since she was born. So she may not understand just yet, but when she gets older she will.”

Alex could hear a hint of sadness in Kara’s voice and it broke her heart. She could tell that Kara was just as attached to Sky as Sky was her. There was no mistake that the bond between Kara and Sky was strong between the two of them. This made her wonder about a few things in regards to Kara and her relationship with Sky.

“Kara? When Sky was born and you held her for the first time, what did you feel?” Alex asked.

Kara smiled, “When I held her I felt a calmness and I felt partially complete. I can’t explain it but it was an instantaneous, kind of like when we met for the first time. Why do you ask?”

Alex shook her head, “Nothing, just trying to work some things out in my head. When you are around me what do you feel?”

Kara shrugged, “I feel the same calmness and partially whole. There is still a spark there from my side, but other than that, that’s it. Again, I ask why?

“Just answer one more question and I will explain. I promise.” Alex reassured her. “When you were with the both of us, how did you feel?”

Kara furrowed her eyebrows, “I felt whole. Alex, what is this all about?”

Alex shook her head, “I am testing out a theory, and I wanted some of your input.” It wasn't a lie per se, but she had an idea.

“What theory are you testing? Are you working on some kind of statistical data about Sky?” Kara asked cautiously.

Alex knew she couldn’t lie, “I have a theory about why Sky is so attached to you, and why you are so attached to her.”

Kara was a little skeptical about this, “Explain this theory. In terms that will not make my brain explode. I understand science talk but right now, my brain is not functioning on the highest level.”

Alex knew it was now or never and Kara will either slap her or leave her alone. Either way she needed to explain this to Kara in a rational way. “You know how Sky was conceived, right?”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Duh! I think it was amazing by the way, it took scientists years to try, and you did it flawlessly. What does her conception have to do with anything?”

“Hear me out.” Alex started, “I infused my DNA with Maggie’s but what I didn’t know, is how it would alter Sky. You are my soulmate, it has been established, it took me a while to acknowledge it. You are linked to me, so when I combined my DNA, with Maggie’s, you were essentially a part of Sky.” She explained.

Kara looked at her like she had grown a second head, “I am so confused right now. While I appreciate your acknowledgement of me being your soulmate, I’ve waited for so long to hear you say that. I don’t understand how that has to do with Sky? Are you saying that Sky is partially mine too?”

Alex tried to keep herself from laughing, she knows how absurd it sounds, but she wanted Kara to understand. It took her a while for it to make sense to her, since the answer came to her in a dream, that she had of Maggie. It was weird and Alex brushed it off, but it was in the back of her mind, and it never left.

“In a way, but not in the way that she is to me and Maggie. You have a soul connection to her, it explains why she recognizes you. It explains her attachment to you and your attachment to her. You may not think so but you are very attached to her.”

“I…I’m not attached to Sky, she’s my niece my only niece.” Kara laughed.

Alex knew that Kara laughed when she was trying to lie, “Yes you do. You came back this afternoon and made sure that her panda smells like you. Sky’s whole entire room smells like you, and the fact that you have a few of your cardigans and your favorite blanket in the house tells me otherwise.”

Alex watched as Kara began playing with the sleeves of her shirt, it was a habit that she herself had and still does to this day. It’s something that she did when she was nervous. It was kind of hilarious, but also endearing at the same time. If she thought about it, Kara had a lot of her mannerisms. She figured it was from Kara trying to imitate her on some level.

“Yes, I’ll admit I am attached to Sky, much like you, I can feel her emotions and her moods. It is why I try to keep my distance away from her. Every time she needs me, I want to be there, but I don’t want Lucy to think, that I am prioritizing Sky or you over her.” Kara finally admitted.

 _Bingo!_ Alex thought, Kara was now opening up about what is going on with her and Lucy’s marriage. She didn’t intend to get Kara to open up under the influence, but apparently, Kara decided to talk. Alex wondered if this is what Kate was referring to, she would have to ask her later.

“Why does she feel that you prioritize Sky and me over her? You are with her and you are not with us _all_ the time. So I don’t understand her reasoning.”

Kara poured another glass of wine and drained the glass, “Lucy has always been jealous of our relationship and she is jealous of my relationship with Sky. When you two need me, I am there and even when you don’t I am there. It don’t understand it sometimes…anyways. So, yeah, your theory is very interesting. Why are you telling me this?”

Alex ran her finger along the top of her wine glass, “I figured that you should know. There really was no reasoning behind it. If I am to be honest, I want to get back to where we used to be. I miss you, Kara, more than you know. I know we can’t ignore what I said to you, the night of my engagement party. I can make all the excuses in the world, but I no longer want to do that. I was remiss about your feelings, and I am sorry for that.”

Kara turned towards Alex, “Apology accepted, I’ve forgiven you for that. I need to apologize to you, because I put you in a hard position. I was being selfish and I understood where you were coming from. I should have said something sooner, but again, I couldn’t because I thought you didn’t feel that way for me. I want us to get back to where we used to be too, you were my best friend and my confidant. It’s going to take a while, but I think we can get there.”

Alex smiled, “I have nothing but time, Kara. As long as we meet each other halfway. I don’t want you to stay away, like you have been. I also, don’t want to cause any issues with Lucy, either. So whatever works for you, we can do it that way, okay?” She gave Kara a hopeful look.

Kara smiled shyly, “Okay, we take this slowly though, get back into the groove of things. I want to be there for you and Sky.” She looked at her watch, “I didn’t realize it was so late. I need to do a fly around the city, before going home.” She stood up.

Alex was a little disappointed, “That is right. You have to protect the citizens of National City. I’ll walk you out.”

Each step the two women took was a personal hell for Alex, she liked having Kara there, it made her feel less alone. As they walked their fingers slightly brushed against each other, this didn’t bother Alex at all. It actually felt nice, normal even but this was only a fleeting feeling.

“Thank you for inviting me to Sky’s dance class, and thank you for inviting me to dinner.” Kara put her hand on the door knob.

Alex toyed with her sleeve, “Thank you for coming. I really appreciate it and I am sure Sky appreciated it as well. I meant what I said in there…I would like for us to get back to where we used to be, maybe even end up in a better place.”

“I would really like that, I really need to get going. I’ll text you later, to let you know, that I made it home. And if Sky needs me, call me and I will be here.” Kara reminded her.

Alex nodded, “Definitely. Now, go.”

Kara opened up the door, “This is me going. Good night, Alex.” Kara walked out the door.

“Good night, Kara.” Alex watched as Kara made her way to her car and she watched as Kara pulled away. She closed the door and leaned against it a huge smile gracing her features. Things between her and Kara were going to be okay, the only thing she worried about was, her feelings getting in the way. Alex pushed off the door and made her way to the kitchen to clean up the mess that she and Kara made.

“So, good talk?” Kate asked.

Alex jumped startled, “Don’t do that! Yeah, it was a good talk. We are going to try and get our relationship back on track. It’s a step in the right direction.”

Kate smirked, “That is a good thing then. What did you two talk about?”

“Well, we talked about a theory that I was had. And she opened up to me about why she married, Lucy. Kara even told me about Lucy, and how she felt that, Kara prioritized me and Sky over her.” Alex answered, while putting the wine glasses in the dishwasher.

Kate hummed, “How did that make you feel? To hear Kara, say that.”

Alex sighed, “It made me happy but it also made me feel guilty, at the same time. Guilty because Lucy feels that way.”

“Well, you, Kara and Sky are connected. I hoped that Lucy could accept that, but it seems like she can’t. Kara had been doing everything to keep her happy, at the expense of her own happiness.” Kate turned serious, “Please don’t tell her that I told you this. She would kill me if you knew. Kara is filing for divorce.”

Alex didn’t know if she heard correctly, “Wait? What?! Did you just say that Kara is filing for divorce?” Her heart was beating in her chest.

“Yes, she’s been talking to a lawyer and had the papers drawn up. She plans to have them delivered next week sometime.” Kate whispered to her.

Alex needed to process this, Kara was getting a divorce. Lucy would no longer be an issue, Alex had to stop her line of thinking. Kara was going through something huge and she needed to be there for her. Alex wondered if her mother knew this. Then again she probably did, her mom knew everything.

“I sure as hell didn't see this coming. I guess it's for the best. Did Kara tell you?” Alex asked.

Kate nodded, “She told me and her mom. Diana was relieved, she honestly thought you and Kara would end up together. She was never a big fan of Lucy’s, she preferred Sara. Hell, I preferred Sara, but Sara is with Nyssa. I didn't tell you any of this. If and when, Kara mentions this, act surprised. Don't let her know that you know, she will have my ass. I am gonna go to bed before I say anything else. Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Kate.” Alex turned out the lights downstairs and set the alarm. Tonight was not a complete disaster, it turned out wonderfully. Kara will be in her life more now, and they could spend time with, Sky. Having Lucy out of the picture is a plus, but she knew Kara would need time and space. Alex was more than happy to give her what she needed. She went into Sky’s room to check on the little girl. Alex pulled the blanket over Sky’s legs and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She thought this would wake her, but it didn't. Alex tiptoed out of the room and went into hers. Alex went about her night time routine and got into bed herself. The day was taking a toll on her. She hoped that sleep would come easy and that Sky would sleep tonight. With those thoughts in mind, Alex turned out the light and settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mystery of Sky's attachment to Kara is revealed.
> 
> Alex learned the truth about Kara's marriage to Lucy. (Everything was not as it seemed).
> 
> Kate dropped a bombshell that even Kara herself didn't even tell Alex. Why didn't she tell Alex?


	7. Kate's Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate is leaving National City and Alex finally learns about Kara's divorce. Sky is her cute self and Kate is full of sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday and it's time for an update! It may still be Sunday for me, but for some of you, it may be Monday already. Thank you again for taking the time out to read and comment. I love hearing from you all, you're very engaging, I like that.

Alex was sitting on pins and needles the past week, she and Kara had seen each other a total of, five times. Each of those times, Kara never brought up her divorce or anything about Lucy. Alex wanted to ask so many questions about it, but she does not want to betray Kate’s confidence. Hopefully, Kara would say something about it the next time they see each other, which would be in a few hours. Kate was heading back to Gotham, and at the superheroes request, she wanted them to spend her last night with all of them, together. Things with Sky, had been mellowing out since Kara has been around more, she sleeps through the night but there are some times where she would wake up and want, Kara. And true to her word, Kara was there when she needed her.

The relationship between Kara and herself had changed as well, when Kara would come over, after putting Sky asleep, they would talk about their days and how Cat worked her too hard.

Alex finally told her about working with the D.E.O on a contractual basis. Kara didn’t freak out as bad as she thought she would, if anything, Kara seemed happy. They were working together, without really working together.

“I can hear you thinking from all the way over there. It’s giving me a headache.” Kate teased.

Alex rolled her eyes, “Stop being so dramatic. I’m just wondering if Kara will ever tell me about her divorce. It’s been a week and she has not said anything to me about it.”

Kate shrugged, “She will tell you in her own time. I should have never told you that bit of information.”

“I can’t help it; things are going so well between us. I thought she would confide in me about it, you know?” Alex sat down on the couch.

Kate chuckled throatily, “She will tell you when she is ready. It’s difficult to talk about, especially for, Kara. Have faith, she will tell you when the time is right. I’ve noticed that you two have become quite cozy with each other. Taking Sky to dance class together, having dinner after said dance class, followed by wine. I may have made myself scarce, but I notice all. You three look like quite the family.”

“We are doing this for Sky, you’ve noticed how she’s mellowed out since, Kara has been around more. It’s actually a blessing and it works.” Alex explained.

Their little dynamic does work and Sky is all the better for it. She herself is all the better for it, the loneliness isn’t there anymore, and she still misses Maggie, but with Kara around it makes everything more bearable.

“Kar-a!” Sky called from upstairs.

Kate and Alex looked at each other, “Kara is not here.”

A few seconds later there was a knock at the door Alex went to open it and standing there was a Kara. She looked sad yet relieved at the same time, without saying a word Alex ushered her in the house. The first thing Kara did was go to Kate and started sobbing uncontrollably in Kate’s arms.

Alex closed the door and went upstairs to get Sky. She knew that the two needed a few moments together. It broke her heart to hear Kara cry like that, it’s been a long time. Alex entered into Sky’s room and found her daughter playing with her word blocks.

“Mommy, Kar-a here,” Sky told her again.

Alex sat down next to her, “Yes, Kara is here.”

Sky handed her a block, “Kar-a sad in here.” She pointed at her heart.

“I know, ladybug, but you can make her feel better.”

The little girl shook her head, “No, mommy. You make Kar-a happy.”

Alex loved the optimism of her daughter but sometimes she was just a little too optimistic. She assumed that came from, Kara. No matter the situation, Kara managed to find the way to make everything better. She was a symbol of hope and optimism for so many, and those parts of her are what's in Sky too. The thought of that made her smile, even if things didn’t go the right way with them, she had a piece of her sis-Kara with her.

“I will try to make her happy, but you will make her happy too.” Alex reiterated.

Sky gave her a dimpled smile, that reminded Alex so much of Maggie, “Kar-a happy. Go see Kar-a now.”

Alex put down the block, “You know what? I think you’re right. We should go see Kara huh?”

Sky clapped happily, “Yes!”

Alex picked her up, “We should go see Kara.”

Alex and Sky made their way downstairs and caught part of the conversation between Kate and Kara. Kara was no longer crying but she could still hear the sadness in her voice. She waited a few moments before making her and Sky’s appearance known.

“It’s over now, Kara. I’m sure you two will be able to be friends again, somewhere down the line. Right now it’s for the best, you did the right thing for her, and for yourself.”

A sniffle, “I know, it’s hard though. I was happy about it but now reality has set in. She signed the divorce papers, without hesitation and sent them back. I came home from work today, and Lucy was gone. Every trace of her was gone, I didn’t even get a letter.”

“That’s to be expected, Kara. Give it time and things will be better, right now you can focus on you. You, have someone who loves you, a niece that absolutely adores you, and family. One day, you will put all of this behind you, you’ll find love again, and everything you wanted before will be yours. Right now, you are not in the place for that, but when the time comes you will know.” Kate told her.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at the advice Kate had given her. It was similar to what Kate had told her when she was dealing with, the loss of Maggie. She had to give Kate credit, for a badass superhero, she had a heart of gold.

“I hope we’re not interrupting anything.” Alex decided to make herself known.

Kara wiped her eyes, “Nothing pressing. I’ll tell you everything later.”

“Kar-a! I want Kar-a.” Sky protested.

Kara got up and walked over to Alex and took the little girl out of her arms, “I believe the little lady was calling for me.”

“Kar-a tell me a story.” Sky requested.

Kara smiled, “What story to you want to hear?”

“Amazons, a story about the Amazons.” The little girl smiled.

“Ah, you want me to tell you about Themyscira. I can tell you all about it.” Kara took sky into the den to tell her the stories.

When Kara and Sky were out of sight Kate looked at Alex, “I guess you heard all of that.”

Alex nodded, “Yeah, I did. Your advice was the same advice that you had given to me.”

Kate wrapped an arm around Alex’s shoulder, “It helped you didn’t it?”

“It did. Now, what are we going to do about food? It’s your last night here, so what do you want?” Alex asked changing the subject.

“Not anything you’re cooking.” Kate sassed, “Maybe we can keep it simple. Pizza, some chicken wings, potstickers for Kara and really cheesy movies.”

Alex pushed Kate’s arm off of her, “You are going to get enough of talking about how bad my cooking is. I should have Kara knock you into Gotham”

“Why would I knock, Kate into Gotham?” Kara asked.

Alex scoffed, “She is making fun of my cooking and how horrible it is.”

“Right…well I wanted to tell you that Sky is taking a nap. So it’s just us adults right now.” Kara stepped back into the living room.

Kate looked around, “I am going to finish packing my things. I’ll leave you two to talk or whatever. When I come back down we will watch all of the cheesy movies, we can find.”

Kara shook her head, “Smooth, Kate, very smooth.”

“The ladies love me,” Kate replied in parting as she made her way upstairs.

Alex swung her arms by her side, “So, that leaves just the two of us. Whatever shall we do?”

Kara moved her foot across the floor, “Maybe we can talk. I know my coming in here and falling into Kate’s arms. It was a little unusual, but there was a reason behind it.”

This caught Alex off guard, “Yeah, of course. Come sit down.” She moved the pillow and patted the cushion beside her.

Kara flopped down on the couch with a sigh, “I filed for divorce a week ago.”

“You filed for a divorce?! What? Why?” Alex asked feigning surprise.

“Yeah, I filed over a week ago. I had the papers delivered to Lucy on Monday. Things between us weren’t working. I figured it was best to let it go now, instead of waiting until later. Couple’s therapy didn’t work and I could not keep sacrificing myself, to make her happy. I should be happy too, but I wasn’t.” Kara explained, “Does that make me a bad person?”

Alex shook her head, “It does not make you a bad person. You put her needs before your own, but she didn’t do the same in return. I’m just assuming here, but that is not love. You both put each other’s needs before your own. If you are not happy then you can’t force yourself, to be in a marriage, that you are not happy in.” She smiled solemnly, “What are you going to do now?”

Kara sighed, “Continue being Wondergirl, figure out who Kara is, and focus on the important things in my life. My family, friends and worry about the in-betweens later. When the time is right, for everything else, then I will know.”

Alex pulled Kara into a hug, “One day at a time, Kara. It will get better and you have me and Sky to help you along the way.

Kara pulled back and looked at Alex, “Do I really have you?” She asked hesitantly.

Alex smiled beatifically, “Always and I have you. You’ve been my rock since Maggie died, and it’s my turn to be yours. Stronger together.” She threaded her fingers through Kara’s hair.

Kara returned her smile, “Thanks, Alex.”

A moment passed between the two of them, neither one of them could break eye contact. Alex wanted to kiss Kara, but she knew it would be too soon, and not the right time for their first kiss. The time will come for that, but right now, Alex wanted to focus on being there for Kara.

“No need for thanks, that is what I am here for.” Their peaceful moment was interrupted by Sky crying for Alex.

“Looks like you are being summoned.” Kara smiled.

Alex stood up, “Yeah, I am. The princess awaits. Do you want to come up with me?”

“I don’t know. You go take care of her and bring her down here.” Kara suggested.

Alex pouted, “Nope, you are coming with.” She pulled Kara off the chair, “I am not handling her alone. The first thing she will say is ‘I want Kar-a’.” She did her best impression of Sky.

Kara laughed, “You’re really good at that. Fine, let’s go get her.”

They walked up the stairs together and was met by Kate, “Well if it isn’t mommy and mama Kar-a coming to rescue their baby. From the evil clutches of Auntie Kate.” She smirked holding on to Sky, who was perfectly calm.

Alex bristled at the comment, “When she screams ‘mommy’ I come running. Isn’t that right, ladybug?”

Sky nodded, “Mommy, hungry. I have a tiger in here.” She pointed at her stomach.

“Looks like the princess has spoken. We will get her a snack and then we will order food and enjoy the night.” Kate spoke up.

“I really need a night to myself, I hope the people of National City, allow me to have that little reprieve,” Kara mumbled.

Kate smirked, “If not, I can always come with you to kick ass. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a team up.”

“That is so true. It’s been a while since, I’ve shown you, what I’m made of.” Kara volleyed back. She really did miss Kate.

Alex cleared her throat, “While this is amazing, Sky is hungry and we need to order food. You can compare capes, later.”

“Yes, mother.”

Alex grinned, “I heard that.”

Kara smirked, “Of course you did.”

Kate and Kara followed behind Alex pushing against each other along the way. They eventually made it to the kitchen, where Alex was busying herself making Sky some lunch. Kate went to the takeout menu drawer and pulled out the pizza menu. Alex loved that the pizza place had wings, pizza, and potstickers on the menu. Once Sky was situated, Alex joined them over at the bar, to decide what kind of pizza to get. Alex was pressed lightly against Kara as she tried to look at the menu. She hoped that Kara couldn't hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

“Have we decided on what kind of pizza we’re going to get?” Alex asked.

“A pizza with everything for Kate. I was hoping for a pizza with bacon, chicken and ranch dressing for us. Along with some lemon pepper wings and potstickers.” Kara answered.

Kate shook her head, “We are going to have to split the wings so, I suggest we get half lemon pepper and half garlic parmesan.”

Alex shook her head, “Nope, we are getting three different types of wings because both of those are gross. I am getting regular buffalo wings.”

Everything was settled and the food was ordered. Sky was good and fed and was playing happily with Kate. Kara and Alex sat on the couch trying to find good movies to watch. All the movies they chose was from the 80’s, the error of cheesy movies. The queue was set up and all they needed was the food. Silence overtook them, but it was a comfortable silence. The kind of silence where there is a conversation, without having a conversation. Kara was playing with Alex’s fingers, something that she used to do when they were younger. Alex was enjoying the feather light touches. Each touch of Kara’s hand sent a warmth through her, she wondered if Kara felt it too.

“I want to show you something, come upstairs with me.” Alex broke the silence.

Kara stopped what she was doing, “What is it, Alex?”

Alex smiled, “Just come with me.”

Kara huffed, “Fine.” She allowed Alex to pull her up and lead her upstairs.

“Don't get lost up there. The food will be here soon.” Kate's voice call behind them.

Alex sighed, “Your aunt is insufferable.”

“Why is she my aunt when she’s insufferable?” Kara mumbled.

“Because I said so. Now stop pouting and come on.” Alex all but commanded.

Alex led Kara down the hall past her room, the office, and Sky’s room. This was a room that she had kept hidden for years. Ever since she and Maggie had moved into it, now that things were going well, it was time to let it be seen.

“This room I am about to show you has been in this house for as long as Maggie and I have lived here. I was holding on to it, hoping the day would come where I could share it with you. I think now is the best time.” Alex opened the door.

Kara stepped into the room and looked around. It was an art studio with different easels, and blank canvases, a desk sat in the corner. On the far right wall was shelves full of art supplies and the walls contained the various pictures, that Kara had painted, as well as some photographs. Alex watched as Kara walked around and touched the different materials.

“How? I mean…you have all of my work. I thought they were still at Eliza’s.”

“I asked mom to give them to me. You have a talent, Kara and I was amazed by it. Even though we were estranged, I kept it, and created this room, hoping you would come back. When I wanted to be close to you. I often came in here and just sit and I would feel your presence. I wanted to have a piece of you.”Alex explained hoping that her explanation did not come off as creepy.

Kara smiled softly, “This is amazing, Alex. I should be creeped out but I am not. I’ve been in your house a lot and never knew this room was here.”

“It’s called a secret for a reason. I was hoping that you could put this room to good use when you’re ready.” Alex finished. She could feel the joy radiating from Kara, it warmed her heart.

Kara turned around and faced Alex, “I could feel you, you know. I can feel your joy, your happiness, your sadness, and all of your emotions. There were times where I would dream of being in a room similar to this one. Hell, it may have been the same room. And when I woke up, I would feel an overwhelming sadness.”

Alex swallowed back her tears, “I’ve always dreamed of you being in here painting or developing pictures. A time where we would have been happy. Maggie, I loved her with everything, I am. You, I loved with all my soul. I would have dreams where it was me, you and Sky. I felt like I was betraying Maggie in my waking life, and even after her death. I hated myself for hurting you. The pain you felt, I felt and so forth.”

Alex was near tears as she was explaining this. She had waited for so long to tell Kara all of this. The timing wasn't perfect by any means, but she wanted Kara to know, that this room was hers.

Kara walked over to where Alex was standing, “I love it, Alex. I loved you for years, Lucy knew that when we were married. When she and I were together like that, I often thought it was you. I had to keep myself from saying your name.” She blushed, “Anyways, when I would hold Sky when she was a baby. I imagined what it would be like, for her to be mine. It’s why I kept my distance sometimes. All of this is what I wanted with, Lucy but it didn't work out that way. I know what you want and I know what you feel because I feel it too.”

Alex searched Kara’s face, “What are you saying, Kara?”

Kara smiled and pulled Alex to her, “I’m saying, give me some time. Let’s take it slow and see where it goes. It may take a while for the divorce to go through. It’s not going to be contested, so it shouldn't take long. While we wait, we get used to being around each other again and get Sky used to seeing us together. As Kate said ‘when the time is right, we will know’, sadly that time is not now.”

Alex grinned, “I’ll give you all the time you need. I am not going anywhere and neither is Sky. Can I kiss you?”

Kara used her tongue to wet her lips, “I will be more than happy to oblige.”

Alex brought her hands up to Kara’s face cupping it lightly. She moved ever so slightly, her nerves were getting the best of her. There is the first time that they have ever kissed. Kara must have sensed her hesitation as she felt soft lips against hers. The kiss was slow and languid, full of unspoken words. Their tongues danced against each other, as if it was one, that the have danced before. Alex got lost in the feeling, she knew she needed to end it before it led to more. Apparently, Kara felt the same way, because she no longer felt Kara’s lips on hers.

“Kissing you was better than I imagined.” Alex licked her lips.

Kara smirked, “Spent a lot of time thinking about kissing me. Have you?” She teased.

“I have, and it was so worth it,” Alex replied.

“Definitely, worth it.” Kara grinned, “Let's go back downstairs before, Kate decides to make herself known.”

Alex laughed, “That is so true. You know, since Kate is leaving tomorrow, you could stay here some time. Having you around more helps with Sky, and when she needs you, you don't have to fly over. You’ll be here.”

“I think that could be worked out, but I have one request,” Kara told her.

Alex looked at her, “What's that?”

“We explain to Sky that it is not an everyday thing. I have a feeling she will be using me being here to her advantage.” Kara answered.

They exited the room and Alex closed the door, “Too late. She has you wrapped around her two-year-old little finger.”

Kara laughed, “She so does not.”

“Wanna bet?”

They continued their light banter as they made their way downstairs. Kate gave them knowing looks, but Sky smiled showing a mouthful of teeth, “Mommy and Kar-a are happy.”

Alex smiled, “Yes, mommy is happy.” She looked at Kara, “Very happy.”

Kate smiled, “Looks like you will see more of Kara, MJ.”

Alex was happy, she just hoped that her mom would be happy for them too. She knew she would have to tell her eventually. Alex knew she would have to talk to Kara about this too. Alex also, needed to ask if Eliza why she kept telling her, that Kara was her sister. If it wasn't for that, then they could’ve been together. That would have to wait, right now she wanted to enjoy her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally making progress with our two ladies. The next chapter will have a slight time jump and we will be seeing Eliza, Sara, and Diana and many of the others too.


	8. Eliza Comes to Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to visit and she learns of Alex feelings for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Sunday, it's technically Tuesday, but I had some real life issues going on at the moment. Sorry to keep you waiting for the next chapter. Thank you again to everyone who continuously read and review each and every chapter, it means a lot to me. Thank you for sticking around. There is a slight time jump in this story but it moves the story along, there are only a few more chapters left.
> 
> ***Oh and for everyone who reviews this chapter, I will choose someone at random, and I will write you a story based on a prompt that you give.***

_4 months later…_

 

It had been four months since that faithful day in the art room, Kara’s divorce went through, and she was officially a single lady. Alex, had to admit that she was happy when she received the news, but she made sure to be there for Kara when she needed it. They were still taking things slow, getting used to being around each other again, like that. Sky benefited the most because she got to see, Kara a lot more, and she became a permanent fixture in the little girl’s life. Alex was happy, Sky was happy and she could tell that Kara was happy too. She hoped the happiness would last since her mom was coming to visit. Alex tried to talk to her mom about her knowing that Kara was her soulmate, but every time she tried, her mom would try to change the subject. Hopefully, with her visit she would be able to ask her. Right now, Alex is content watching Sky and Kara run around the backyard, playing their version of tag. These were the moments that she wished for with, Maggie, but Alex was happy that she had them with Kara.

Alex still missed Maggie something fierce, but when she looks at Sky, it’s as if Maggie was still with her. The dreams of Maggie were sporadic now, not as prominent as they used to be. Alex still found herself visiting Maggie’s grave twice a week, and she even brings Sky along. As soon as the visits are over they head home to Kara waiting for them, either with food or just providing comfort. Kara never pushed, she only listened and took care of Sky when needed. The times that Kara spent the night, she would always be in her arms, if only for a little while.

Sky began flourishing in different ways, after a few tries, the little girl finally started saying Kara’s name right. Sky’s independence had grown exponentially and she is finally sleeping through the night. Alex was thankful for that, but she knew it was all thanks to Kara, and her being around more. Sky’s vocabulary had changed too instead of speaking in fragmented sentences, she is stringing words together, and making complex sentences. One day she went from ‘I a big girl’ to ‘I am a big girl. I can do it myself.”. Her little girl was growing up and Alex was not prepared for it.

“Can you take me flying, Kara?” Alex could hear Sky ask.

“Maybe when you get older. Right now, you’re too little.” Was Kara’s response.

Sky crossed her arms, “I’m not too little, I’m a big girl.”

Alex watched as Kara picked Sky up, “You’ll have to ask your mom if it’s okay for me to take you flying.”

“Nope, no flying for you, until you’re at least thirteen.” Alex replied as Kara and Sky made their way over to where she was sitting.

Sky frowned, “No fair.”

Kara tried not to laugh, “Sorry, kid but you have to listen to your mommy.”

Sky gave her best puppy dog looked, “But you’re my mama too, so you can say yes.” The statement was innocent.

To Alex, the statement was anything but innocent. Out of all the things she expected Sky to say, those words were not it. She looked at Kara who was looking at her with an equally shocked expression. This was a conversation that they would have to have at a later time, when little ears were not around. Alex had thought about Kara being a second mother to Sky, it was something that she had always wanted. Maybe, Sky picked up on this too, and that is why she addressed Kara as ‘mama’.

“Sky—I’m not…”

“Those puppy eyes are not going work on your mama. So don’t even think about it, because mama listens to me.” Alex made no move to correct Sky’s wording.

Kara scoffed, “In theory. Who is ready for some lunch?”

Sky raised her hand, “I am! Pizza and potstickers and ice cream!”

Alex no longer questioned Sky’s food choices, her daughter had the appetite of Kara on a good day. Thank goodness out of the two of them, Kara can at least cook and bake, so on nights that Kara stays over she cooks.

“How about a peanut butter jelly sandwich, and some apples? Then for dinner we could have pizza.” Kara tried to compromise.

Sky put her finger on her chin as if she was thinking, “Okay, peanut butter and jelly.”

Kara looked over at Alex, “I’ll take lunch and you clean her up.”

Alex knew that was Kara’s way of giving her time to talk to Sky, “Sounds good to me.” She reached over and picked Sky up from Kara’s lap.

Alex took Sky in the house to get her cleaned up for lunch, this also gave her some time with Sky as well. Alex took Sky into the bathroom upstairs and sat her on the edge of the counter, while she grabbed her wash cloth and wet it. Alex could tell that Sky was watching her every move.

“Sky? Why did you call Kara mama?” Alex needed to know.

Sky shrugged, “She’s mama. You want her to be. I want her to be mama.” She replied as if it was the most important thing in the world.

Alex wiped her face gently, “You have to ease up on saying that, ladybug. Kara may not be ready for that just yet.”

Sky furrowed her little eyebrows, “When will she be ready?”

“I honestly don’t know, maybe we can ease her into being called, mama.” Alex explained, “Hold out your hands so I can clean those too.”

Sky did as she was told, “Okay.”

Once Sky was cleaned up from her adventures outside, Alex picked her up off the counter, and exited the bathroom but not before turning off the lights. As she made her way down the stairs she heard the doorbell ring, followed by Kara talking to her mother. This surprised Alex since the woman was supposed to fly in tomorrow. Alex felt a little apprehensive, but calmed a little when she felt Sky rub her back.

“It will be okay, mommy. Kara will make everything better.” Sky whispered, before giving her mommy a kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, ladybug.” Alex took a deep breath and continued making her decent downstairs. As soon as they made it to the last step, they were greeted by, Eliza. Alex plastered a smile on her face, even though she was anything but pleased at the moment.

“Alex, it’s so good to see you.” Eliza pulled her and Sky into a hug.

Alex hugged her back, “It’s good to see you too, but I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow.”

Eliza pulled back to look at Alex and Sky, “I couldn’t wait to see my granddaughter and my daughters. I hope you don’t mind.”

“No, I don’t mind at all.” She looked around for Kara who had made herself scarce.

“Grandma,” Sky called out sensing her mother’s uneasiness.

Eliza looked at her granddaughter and took her out of Alex’s arms, “Hello, my darling Sky. Grandma missed you.” She peppered her little cheeks with kisses.

“We were getting ready to have lunch, why don’t you take your things upstairs and join us,” Alex suggested, the sooner her mother disappeared, the quicker she could talk to Kara.

Eliza set Sky down on the floor, “You’re right. Kara said something about peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

Alex watched as Sky took off running towards the kitchen, “Yeah, Sky wanted it.”

Eliza sighed, “I swear Alex, she needs to have real food for lunch. Eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches all the time is not healthy for her.”

Alex took a moment and counted to ten, “She’s two, mom her taste buds are not as sophisticated as ours are.”

“Right, I forget you went through a macaroni and cheese phase when you were two. I’m going to take my stuff upstairs. I’ll be back down in a little bit.” Eliza grabbed her bags and went upstairs.

Alex made her way to the kitchen where Kara was in the middle of slicing up the apples and Sky was sitting on the counter, watching intently.

“Thank you for leaving me alone with, mom. It was very eventful.” Alex mentioned as she strolled over to the counter and snatched an apple.

Kara shook her head, “You two needed a moment and I gave it to you. I told Sky she could not have an apple, and here you come snatching one.”

“Apple.” Sky pointed at the fruit.

Alex bit a piece and gave the rest to Sky, “Here you go, ladybug.”

Sky took the piece of fruit happily and put it in her mouth smiling happily.

“I guess you’re not sleeping over tonight.” She moved closer to Kara.

Kara looked up nibbling her lip, “I don’t think so. Eliza wouldn’t take too kindly to her daughter’s sleeping together.”

Alex rolled her eyes, “We are not sleeping together, we just share a bed when you come over. It’s not like we are having s-e-x.”

Kara’s cheeks were flushed, “I know but still. She may frown upon that, I mean after all she was the one, who put us in the sister roles.”

Alex sighed, “I know, but I never saw you as a sister. I have an idea, since mom is here, why don’t I take you out one night.” She casually suggested.

“Like a date?” Kara questioned.

“Yes, like a date. I come and pick you up and take you out for the night. Then drop you off and maybe even get a little kiss.” Alex kissed Kara on the cheek, “What do you say?”

Kara smiled, “I like that idea, but what will you tell your mom?”

Alex shrugged, “I’ll tell her that I have a date. She doesn’t need to know anything else. Now, let’s get ladybug fed so, she can take a n-a-p.”

“That would be good right about now, I need one.” Kara lamented, “Put Sky in her high chair and I’ll bring over her food.” Kara delegated the task to Alex.

She brushed her fingers lightly against Kara’s, “So bossy.”

Alex chose the perfect time to step away, because her mom was entering the kitchen. She took Sky over to her high chair and snapped her in. Kara brought over her plate and went to the refrigerator to pull out the milk, and poured it in Sky’s sippy cup.

“Look at the two of you working like a team. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen you two working together.” Eliza commented.

Alex bit the inside of her cheek to keep from commenting. She hated it when her mom would make comments about her and Kara like that. Alex caught Kara’s eyes and she sent a small smile her way. This calmed Alex down tremendously.

“It’s our thing,” Kara answered instead.

Eliza sent a small smile her way, “I am glad that you girls are getting along better. I’m happy you two worked out your differences. That’s what sisters do, you argue, and then you make up.”

Alex went over to the counter and proceeded to make more sandwiches. Her mom has been there for all of thirty minutes and it’s already grating on her nerves. Kara is not her sister, they don’t share blood, and Kara came to them when she was much older.

“No, sister’s grandma. Mommy and mama love each other.” Sky blurted out.

Alex wanted the floor to open up and swallow her whole, “Sky baby, why don’t you finish your lunch.”

“What does Sky mean? And why is she calling you mama, Kara?” Eliza turned to face her other daughter.

Kara fiddled with her glasses, “Well…”

“I’m in love with Kara!” Alex blurted out.

Eliza gasped, “You’re what?! Alex, you can’t be in love with Kara, she’s your sister.”

Alex put the knife down, “No, you don’t get to do that. I’ve been in love with Kara since I was sixteen years old, she is my soulmate, mom. You told me I had to be her sister when I did not want it.”

Kara looked between the two women, “I don’t think this conversation is appropriate for Sky. I’m going to take her to her playroom, so she can play. I’ll be back in a few moments, please don’t try to kill each other.”

Alex watched as Kara tried her best to get Sky out of her chair and exit the room. She wanted to follow behind them, but she knew that it wouldn’t be a good idea. It was time she put everything out on the table, and tell her mother how she really felt.

Eliza sighed, “The both of you were too young at the time. The concept of soulmates was too much for the two of you. I wanted you to protect her, I wanted to protect you because I didn’t want you to get hurt. What if Kara decided to go back to Themyscira or even Metropolis? I was looking out for both of you.”

Alex shook her head, “I understood soulmates even before then. I could have been happy with Kara. You took the choice away from us, from me.”

“I’m sorry I did that, but I was just protecting you. How do you know that Kara feels that way about you?” Eliza asked.

“I do love, Alex. I’ve been in love with her since the first time I met her. Do you know the reason why, Alex and I were so estranged from each other? I told Alex that I was in love with her, the night of her engagement party. She told me that she did not feel the same way, that destroyed me. I had to watch my soulmate be happy with someone else.” Kara answered as she entered the kitchen.

Eliza looked over at her, “But you and Lucy seemed happy too at the time. All I wanted was for you both to be happy. That still does not explain why Sky is calling you mama.”

Kara sighed, “Because I am the closest thing she has to a mom, Eliza. Maggie is not here, but I am. I’ve been taking care of her since she was a few hours old. I love Sky as if she was my own, and I love Alex too. I felt at home here because of her, Clark may have brought me to your family, but in all actuality he was bringing me home to, Alex.” She shot a look in Alex’s direction, trying to gauge her reaction

Alex felt her heart swell up with pride as she listened to the words flowing from Kara’s lips. The passion behind them and her speaking about Sky made her want to cry. “You’re my home too, Kara.”

Eliza sighed, “I’m sorry, girls I didn’t mean to make things difficult for you. I just wanted to do right by the both of you, because I love you both so very much. It’s obvious that you two, are destined to be together, and nothing I did or your father did could keep you two from feeling the way that you did. I want you to think about this, Kara is recently divorced, and what you’re feeling is fresh and new. I don’t want either one of you to get hurt, and I don’t want Sky to get hurt either. This is going to take some getting used to, but I will not stand in the way, of you two being together.” She finally gave up the pretense.

Alex went over to her mom and gave her a hug, “I am happy mom, the happiest I have ever been. It’s all thank to Kara.”

Eliza held out her other arm, “Come here, my darling girl. I love you and I know you will protect both Alex and Sky, Wondergirl.”

Alex knew that she and her mother would have to talk again before she left. She needed to tell the woman who gave birth to her, that she had put too much responsibility on her, when it came down to Kara. Alex was happy that her mother was accepting of her and Kara’s relationship or whatever it is that they have going on. She made a mental note to ask what is going to happen between the two of them. It took all of Alex’s self-control to not reach out and kiss Kara, when she said that she was Sky’s mother, because Maggie was not here. If this was a few months ago, she would have seen it as a betrayal to Maggie, but now it feels right.

“As much as I love to continue hugging this out. I have a granddaughter to check on, and we need to finish having lunch. I know this is not the last time we will have this conversation. I’m going to leave you two alone. When I get Sky, I am going to fix us some real lunch.” Eliza broke the hug and shooed Alex and Kara away.

Alex did not have to be told twice, as she grabbed Kara by the hand and led her out of the kitchen. Alex thought about taking her outside to talk, but she decided that they should talk upstairs in the bedroom, where they could at least get some privacy.

“Slow down, Alex. You’re going to pull my arm out my socket,” Kara called as she was dragged up the stairs.

Alex scoffed, “It’s not like this is hurting you.” She pulled Kara into the room and closed the door. “We should talk, about everything, especially about Sky calling you mom.”

Kara sighed and sat down on the bed, “I wasn’t expecting that. It was never my intentions to have her call me mama. I didn’t know that it was coming.”

Alex sat down beside her, “Kara it’s okay.” She pulled one of Kara’s hands into hers, “You have been taking care of Sky since she was a baby. The bond you share with her is unbreakable and Sky is not one to say things, just because. Maggie is not here and you are the closest thing to a mother, that she has right now. You are the one who helps me take care of her, calms her down at night, and reads her stories. It’s not wrong, you are not wrong, and what Sky feels is definitely not wrong.” She explained.

Kara shook her head, “I don’t want you to think I am trying to take Maggie’s place because I am not. I know how much you loved her, and how happy you two were together.”

“Kara look at me, please.” Alex pleaded and smiled when Kara looked at her, “I know you are not trying to take, Maggie’s place. The thought never even crossed my mind. If I had to choose someone to help me raise Sky, I would choose you, Kara. You are a part of her, like me and Maggie are. I’ve had thoughts and fantasies of us raising children together. There were times where I imagined that it was you and I who created Sky. I wouldn’t change anything now, but that is how I thought. Kara, say something, anything, please.”

Kara looked at Alex, “You’ve thought about us _like_ that? Even when you were with, Maggie?”

Alex looked guilty, “Yeah, but I couldn’t help myself.”

“I want everything with you, Alex. I want to help you with Sky and be there for her dance recitals, her first day of school, and all of her other milestones. There were times where I thought the same thing, about us with Sky. What if people think it’s weird? I’m supposed to be your sister, and Sky is supposed to be my niece, but yet I am her mother. That’s kind of strange if you look at it from an outside perspective.” Kara explained.

Alex shrugged, “The people who matter will not care. To the outside world, they do not need to know. All they need to know is that we love each other and we love Sky, everything else is unnecessary. I do have a question though.”

“What question is that?” Kara asked as she stroked the back of Alex’s hand, with her thumb

Alex blushed, “Did you ever go back to your last name? or Are you still Zorel-Lane?” The question was valid.

Kara bit her lip, “I changed my name two months ago. I am no longer Zorel-Lane, I am simply Kara Zorel or Kara Prince, depending on who you ask.”

Alex was giddy inside, “That’s good, maybe one day, I could make you a Danvers.”

Kara laughed, “Ummm, that may be a little difficult since your name is still Danvers-Sawyer. I think adding Zorel to that would be overkill.”

“I don’t have to be Danvers-Sawyer; I can always change my name to Zorel-Danvers or Danvers-Zorel. The possibilities are endless.” Alex smirked.

Kara exhaled slowly, “We are talking about marriage and we haven’t been on a proper date yet.”

There was a small pause in the conversation, while Alex thought of what to say, “I will take you on a date or dates while mom is here. Then we can date some more we can get Vasquez to babysit, while you and I get to know each other. And when all the dating is done, I would want to make you my girl, then we can talk marriage.” She moved closer to Kara.

“I like the idea of that.” Kara’s eyes moved from Alex’s eyes to her lips, back to her eyes again.

Alex knew that Kara had wanted to kiss her and part of her wanted to kiss Kara too, but it would be too dangerous, especially since they are in the bed. They never did anything more than cuddle, but lately, Alex has been thinking about doing a lot more than that. The air around them was wrought with tension as each second past. The longing to capture Kara’s lips with hers was too much.

“I’m going to kiss you, now,” Alex whispered.

Kara smirked, “Your mom is downstairs.”

Alex grinned, “It’s just a simple kiss, Kara. Nothing more, I won’t tell if you won’t tell.”

“When you put it like that.” Kara acquiesced, “But nothing more. I don’t want to give your mom the wrong idea.” She pulled Alex by her shirt and captured her lips with her own.

Alex bit Kara’s lip lightly, “What my mom doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” She kissed Kara again, this time with a lot of feeling. Alex pushed Kara, down on the bed and used her body to cover Kara’s.

The kiss started out simple just a little peck here and there with a few nibbles in between, but Alex wanted to fully taste, Kara. She trailed her tongue lightly across the bottom of Kara’s lips, asking for entrance. Instinctively Kara parted her lips and invited her in, their tongues met and engaged in a little dance of their own. Alex deepened the kiss as she felt Kara lightly sucking on her tongue. Alex pressed herself closer to Kara’s body as they continued kissing with wild abandon. Kara’s hands went up Alex’s shirt lightly tracing the skin that she found there, and Alex moaned into the kiss. Not one to be submissive, Alex pushed her leg between Kara’s and pressed it against her center, creating a delicious friction there.

“We need to stop.” Kara whimpered.

Alex pulled back reluctantly, “I think you’re right.” She replied, her eyes searching Kara’s for any regrets.

“As much as I wanted to continue, I don’t think we are ready to go there just yet. At least buy a girl dinner.” Kara teased to try to lighten the mood.

Alex pecked Kara on the lips, “I will buy you all the dinner you want. But we do need to stop or mom will come up here. If you didn’t tell us to stop, there was no way, we were going to leave this room with just a kiss.”

Kara bit her lip, “Oh? Why is that?”

Alex licked her lips, “Because, I want to do more than just kiss you. I want to fuck you, then make love to you.”

This caused Kara to blush, “You wouldn’t be able to handle me.”

Alex got up, “Oh, I can handle you Kara and so much more. Let’s go downstairs, we can talk later. Are you staying tonight?”

Kara sat up, “I think I might go home tonight, give you and Eliza time together with, Sky.”

Alex didn’t like that answer, she wanted Kara to stay the night with her. It would be weird not waking up in her arms, like she has been the past month or so, “I want you to stay, Kara.”

A small sigh followed Alex’s confession, “I’ll stay, Alex.”

Alex shook her head, “No, I want you to stay, as in move in with me and Sky. It’s getting difficult to watch you leave for the night, to go back to yours. When you are out protecting National City and you don’t come by. I worry about you; why do you think I call you a lot when you are not here. I feel better seeing you and knowing that you are okay.”

“I don’t know what to say, Alex. I don’t like being away from you or Sky either, but don’t you think, it might be too soon.” Kara questioned, she was happy that Alex brought this up, but she wanted to make sure that this is what Alex really wanted.

Alex scoffed, “No, it’s been four months Kara, you spend more time here, then you do at your own place. I think it would be easier for all of us. Do you not want to move in with us?”

Kara grabbed Alex by the hand and pulled her back down on the bed, “I would love to move in with you both. It’s just a little weird, because this was the house that you and Maggie lived in, for five years. You built a home together here, I on the other hand, have not. Sometimes, I feel like I am living in her shadow in a way.”

This was something that Alex had thought about as well. This was her first home with Maggie, they had so many memories here. She also, knew that Kara would probably want somewhere that was equally hers and not something that belonged to Maggie.

“Kara, I understand where you are coming from. How about we look for a house together, one that is ours, and not associated with my life with Maggie.” Alex tried to reason.

Kara played with her glasses, “I can’t have you do that, Alex. This is Sky’s home, this is your home and you have a lot of memories here. I don’t want to take that away from you or her.”

Alex got up again, “Stop! Just stop it, Kara! You’re not listening to me, I want to move on from, Maggie. I want to have a life with you, make new memories with you and Sky. Memories that cannot be touched by Maggie or Lucy.” She started pacing, “I loved Maggie, yes and I had five years with her. But with you, Kara, I can have everything and more. Think of our daughter and how happy she would be! You’ve seen how much she has flourished with the both of us, she is sleeping through the night, since you’ve been with us. I know it sounds selfish, but we’ve wasted so much time. I don’t want to waste anymore; tomorrow is not promised. We already have the child, and the dog. What else do we need?” She finished her speech and looked intently at Kara.

Kara looked up at the ceiling before looking back at Alex, “I hear you, Alex and I understand how you feel. I want everything with you too and so much more.”

“Then what is stopping you? Don’t use Maggie as an excuse, and don’t use Lucy as one either. They are not relevant right now, because they are the past. You and I are the present and the future. Now tell me, what is stopping you, Kara?” Alex asked.

This was the million-dollar question Kara didn’t know what was stopping her, “I honestly don’t know. This is everything that I want, but I am afraid that something is going to come and take it away from me. I lost everything, Alex. I lost Krypton and my parents, I was a child of war on Themyscira, and I was brought home to you. I lost you too, because of something your mother did. I am afraid of losing you and Sky, also.”

Alex got down on her knees in front of Kara, “You are not going to lose us, Kara. Nothing is going to take us away. You will protect us, I will protect you and we will both protect Sky, and when the time comes, we will protect our other children. I’m not going anywhere.”

There were tears in Kara’s eyes, “You want to have more kids?”

Alex laughed, “Is that what you got out of all that? Yes, I want another little girl or girls, with blonde hair like yours, and sparkling blue eyes.”

“So half Kryptoamazonian children, you know they will be a handful.” Kara gave a watery laugh.

Alex looked at Kara, “We will deal with that as they come, but one step at a time. I want to enjoy my time with you and Sky before adding to our little family. Let’s shelve this talk for later, when I take you on a date. Right now, mom and our daughter are probably waiting for us.” She stood up, “Oh and by the way, when you finish up your fly over of National City, you’re coming home to me tonight.”

Kara got off the bed, “And if I don’t? Then What?”

Alex grinned evilly, “Then you will be punished.”

After saying that Alex opened the door and left the room, probably leaving a flustered Kara behind her. She wanted to give Kara an incentive to come back tonight. Alex and her mother may be making amends, but she wouldn’t be able to do it without Kara around. The next two weeks were going to be pretty interesting, and Alex couldn’t wait, to see what the future holds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliza knows about Kara, Alex, and Sky
> 
> Sky calling Kara mama was very endearing and Kara being all pressed about it.
> 
> Kalex are making moves to be together 
> 
> And Alex is ready to make new memories with Kara and Sky, that are not tied to Maggie.


	9. What Dreams Are Made Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's date night for Alex and Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented, left kudos, subscribed, favorited etc. I love you all!
> 
> As true to my word, I numbered all of the comments on this story, put it in a number randomizer and the lucky person who will get a story from the prompt they give is *drumroll* Louhaught! You, my dear, get a story...send me your prompt on here and I will write it for you. Congratulations!!! 
> 
> Notice the rating change...we have entered the realm of M for mature.

Alex was a nervous wreck, tonight was her first date with, Kara and she wanted it to be perfect. Tonight was all about Kara as a way for Alex to show her appreciation for everything, that she had done for her and Sky. So tonight she was pulling out all the stops, she was thankful that her mom was willing to watch Sky over night, while she and Kara had a night to themselves. It was hard for them to pin down a date since, Kara was always busy, saving National City. So tonight was their first official date. She looked at herself in the mirror, her dress is impeccable, and her hair was flawless all in all she was impressed.

“You look fine, Alex. Kara wouldn’t care if you wore a potato sack, you would still look good to her.” Eliza tried to calm her daughter down.

Alex turned and faced her mother, “I know, I’m nervous.”

“You’ll be fine, Alex. This is Kara, not some blind date. Now, go kiss Sky and get going, you don’t want to keep your date waiting.”

Alex leaned over and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, “You’re right. If Sky is any trouble call us and we will be here.”

Eliza waved her off, “We’ll be fine. Now off with you.”

Alex grabbed her purse and her overnight bag, “This is me going.” She left the room and went to Sky’s room where she was sleeping peacefully, her panda and Kara’s blanket in hand. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead and crept out of the room. With a small sigh she left the house and made the trip to Kara’s apartment. The drive didn’t take that long it was only a ten-minute drive. Alex pulled the car into the parking lot and sat there for a few moments. This was the moment of truth, all her planning and hard work, was now coming to a head. With a couple of deep breaths, Alex finally made her way out of the car, making sure that she locked the door when she closed the car door.

Alex walked towards the apartment building that seemed foreign to her, it was way more upscale, than the apartment that Kara had originally lived in, before Lucy. She walked up to the building where she was greeted by the doorman. He opened the door for her and she walked in, her confidence building with every step she took. The elevator didn’t take long to get to her, Alex stepped in and pushed the 3rd floor button. She fixed her dress and brushed off any invisible lint that was there off her dress. The elevator doors opened and exhaled sharply before exiting and making her way towards Kara’s apartment. As soon as she got there the door opened up to reveal, Kara wearing a dark pink floral print dress, that matched her dark pink Manolo Blahnik’s.

“How did you know it was me?” Alex asked instead of greeting the other woman.

Kara smiled, “I could hear your heartbeat. Come on in, I will be ready in a minute.”

Alex stepped into the apartment and closed the door, “Take your time, the reservation isn’t until 7:30.” She took the time to look around the apartment, it had an open floor plan and a lot of windows, which probably gave way to a lot of sunlight. That would have been a given since Kara needs the sun to help her powers. There were pictures on the walls, some that Kara must have painted, and some that Kara must have taken. When she and Kara looked for a house together, she would definitely let Kara decorate it.

“You didn’t have a hard time finding the place did you?” Kara asked from the bathroom.

“No, it was fairly easy, considering it’s ten minutes away from my house. What made you chose this area?” Alex asked out of curiosity, as she sat down on one of the couches.

“After the divorce, I wanted a change, so I chose here. Plus, it is close to you and Sky.” Kara answered.

Alex’s heart fluttered, “You moved to be closer to us? How long have you lived here?”

Kara stepped out of the bathroom, “For about five months, give or take. I moved here after the divorce went through.”

“Where is Krypto?” She wanted to ask about the dog.

Kara played with her glasses, “He is with Lucy this week. We have joint custody, until she goes to Metropolis. Then I get him on a permanent basis.”

“So you have shared custody of the dog? That is really interesting.” Alex mentioned.

Kara shrugged, “It works since both of our names are on the paper. I think it’s only fair Krypto may not see Lucy again.”

Alex shook her head, “If it works for you then that is all that matters.”

Kara had stepped out of the bathroom and made her way into the living room. Alex’s breath hitched as she took in Kara’s appearance. Her hair was styled into an elaborate ponytail full of curls, her make-up was barely there, her date looked flawless, a true beauty.

“You look wow, Kara.” Is all Alex could say.

Kara blushed, “You look, amazing, Alex. I’m going to have Aphrodite herself on my arm.”

It was Alex’s turn to blush to hear Kara speak so highly of her, made her weak in the knees. She always felt outshined by Kara’s beauty when they were younger. To hear those words, leave Kara’s lips was enough to make her smile.

“You are a charmer, Kara Zorel. Did you pack an overnight bag?” Alex tried to deflect the attention from herself.

The younger woman picked up her bag, “All packed and ready to go. I really wish you would tell me what we were doing.”

“That would ruin the surprise of the night. First, we will have dinner, then the rest of the night, we will play by ear.” Alex told her, “You will have a great time tonight, babe.”

Kara beamed, “I’m going to be with you, so I know I will have a great time.” She approached Alex and pulled her close and kissed her lightly on the lips, “I’ve been wanting to do that since you first walk through the door.”

“You didn’t have to wait until now. Come on, we have reservations to get to.” Alex grabbed Kara’s bag.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes dear.” She answered, as she grabbed her keys and followed Alex out the door.

Alex watched as Kara locked the door and put the keys in her purse. She held the bag in one hand and reached for Kara’s with her free one.

“Was Sky okay with you leaving?”

Alex couldn’t help but smile, “Sky was asleep when I left. Tonight all discussion of Sky is off the table. Tonight is about you and me. Mom is taking care of everything and if anything goes wrong, she will contact us.”

“Right, no mentioning of the kid.” She agreed.

The couple exited the building and Alex led Kara to the car, opening the door for her, while she puts her overnight bag in the back seat with hers. Once Kara was safely inside, she closed the door, and made her way to the driver’s side. The door was already opened thanks to Kara, Alex slid in and closed the door.

“Thank you. I don’t know about you, but I am ready to eat.” Alex stated as she started the car.

Kara smirked, “Now you are talking my language. So where are we going? I know this is not the dress code for Noonan’s.”

“Well, there is this new Thai restaurant that came highly recommended by Jessica, Sky’s baby sitter. She said the food is to die for, so I thought we could try it out.” She replied, never taking her eyes off the road.

“I like Thai food, so it’s a win-win for us both. How long did it take you to figure out what to do for our date tonight? I know it’s been hard for us to actually go out.” Kara wanted to keep the conversation going.

“It took a lot of planning on my part, but it really wasn’t hard. I know what you like so, I went with what I know. I hope you enjoy it though, you have done a lot for me and Sky so, it’s time to do something for you.” Alex reached over and took Kara’s hand in hers.

Kara blushed, “You really don’t have to do this, Alex. I love being there for you and Sky, you’re my girls.”

“I know but I don’t want our relationship to be all take and no giving. So let me do this for you now, and hopefully for the rest of our lives.” Alex rushed out.

Kara gave in, “Fine, you win.”

The rest of the ride was made in comfortable silence. Whenever she could, Alex would always steal little glances at Kara out the corner of her eye. She always thought her sister was beautiful but tonight she was even more beautiful than ever. It took seven years to get her, but she wouldn’t change it for the world. Alex pulled up in front of the restaurant and the valet guy opened Kara’s door. Then made his way around to her side and opening the door. Alex stepped out and handed the guy her keys. They exchanged pleasantries and Alex escorted Kara in the restaurant.

“Good evening, welcome to Thai Palace. My name is Melissa, may I have the name on the reservation, please.” She asked politely.

Alex gave her a genuine smile, “Hi, reservation is under Danvers-Zorel party of two.” She sent a wink over to Kara.

The hostess grabbed the menus, “Right this way, Mrs. Danvers-Zorel.”

Alex took Kara’s hand in hers as they followed behind the hostess. She could see the questions written on Kara’s face. She would make sure to answer them once they were alone. The hostess sat them at their table and handed them their menu’s before walking off.

As soon as they sat down, Kara had questions, “Danvers-Zorel?”

Alex looked at her date, “Yes, Danvers-Zorel. I figured that if we were to begin our future together, why not start now.”

Kara was speechless, “Wow…this is so unexpected. It will take some time to get to this, but I like it. So that leaves a question, d—did you legally change your name?”

“I did, I put in for a name change a few days ago. So I am no longer, Danvers-Sawyer, I am simply Alex Danvers.” Alex explained as she radiated with joy.

Kara shifted her glasses, “What about Sky? Are you going to change her name too?” This was too much for her.

Alex put her hand on top of Kara’s, “Sky’s name will still be the same, until she is old enough, to say she wants to change her name. I do not want to take the choice away from her.”

Alex had thought about more than once, but her mom told her, to let Sky make the choice. She is a child right now and when she learns about Maggie, Sky may want to keep her mother’s name to feel close to her. If and when she is old enough to decide that she no longer wants to be a Sawyer, she can tell her she wants to change her name. Her mom learned her lesson about taking away choices, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. So Alex decided to let Sky keep her name until she was old enough to choose, for herself.

“That makes a lot of sense. Her last name is a sense of identity for her and it’s a part of who she is.” Kara understood that much she kept Zorel as a way to stay connected to her Kryptonian roots.

Alex knew Kara would understand, “You have experience with that.” She opened up her menu as Kara did the same. She spent time looking over the menu, but she also used this time to subtly check out her dinner companion as well. What Alex wanted was finally in her grasps and she was going to hold on to it for as long as she could.

“Do you know what you want?”

Kara looked up from the menu, “I do actually. What about you?”

Before Alex could say what she wanted their waitress came over to their table. She seemed very young, but looks could be deceiving. She kept looking over at Kara and blushing the whole entire time, but Kara was pretty oblivious to what was going on at the moment.

“Hi, my name is Octavia and I will be your waitress for the evening. We have several of the house wines on tap tonight, if you are looking for that, and if not we have other popular brands as well.” The waitress introduced herself, while still looking at, Kara.

Alex looked at Octavia and spoke clearly, “My wife and I would like to try a bottle of the house red wine please.”

Octavia looked down at her note pad, “A bottle of our red wine will be coming up. Would you like to start out with an appetizer?”

Kara looked at Alex with a raised eyebrow, “The steamed dumplings and the satay would be nice. Don’t you think, sweetheart?”

“That sounds delicious, babe.”

Octavia wrote the order down, “Do you ladies know what you want or do you need a few more minutes?”

Alex looked over the menu, “We’ll need a few more minutes thank you, Octavia.”

Octavia smiled, “My pleasure. I will bring out your bottle of wine and your appetizers in a few minutes.”

As soon as the waitress left Kara started laughing, “What was that all about?”

Alex took a sip of her water, “She was staring at you. I think she was flustered by you…I just made it simple for her.” There was a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Kara picked up her glass to take a sip, “Alex, you have to get used to a lot of people looking at me. If you think Octavia looking at me is bad, you should see how they look at me as Wondergirl.”

Alex had an idea of how people looked at Wondergirl, she’s seen the news and pictures of women and men being in awe of her. Luckily for her she was not the jealous type and was able to look past that, because Kara/Wondergirl, is hers and hers alone. Octavia brought out the bottle of wine and the appetizers. She took their orders and scurried off to put it in so their food could be out soon.

The couple spent time talking about their respective jobs, Kara even told her about some of the things going on at the DEO. The latest villains of the week and other things going on in her life. Alex told her about some of the scientific breakthroughs that she is working on. After a little bit of persuading from a few investors, Alex decided to test a few people on genetic DNA samples to help same sex or couples who are unable to have children, have the children that they want. She would of course keep Sky out of it when discussing her research, the last thing she wanted, was to parade her daughter around like a child in a pageant.

Kara was impressed, “That is amazing, Alex! I am so proud of you, are you going to conduct the experiments yourself or will you work with doctors?”

“I will work with a few doctors and then we will go from there.” Alex explained.

“Your Ph.D. became handy after all. I know Eliza is proud of you, I mean, she is a respected bio-engineer after all.” Kara finished eating her food.

Alex brushed her hair behind her ear, “The apple doesn’t fall from the tree, I guess. I’ve also been doing some research on Kryptonian and Amazonian physiology, thanks to Clark and Diana.”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Oh really? Why were you doing research on me?”

“Well, I wanted to see if it would cause problems when we become intimate, and what would happen if a you come into contact with kryptonite and other things. If we are going to be together, I need to know these things.” Alex supplied, as she took the last bite of her satay.

“And what did you find out?” Kara asked with a mild curiosity.

Alex blushed, “I won’t get into specific details about your mom or your cousin. Let’s just say, Clark has control over himself, so there are no lasting effects of him having relations with, Lois. The same with your mom, so it would be okay for us to be intimate with each other. Your Kryptonian and your Amazonian cells balance each other out.”

“How long have you been researching this?”

“For a better part of two years if not more. I wanted to be prepared, just in case, we decide to take that step in our relationship.” The explanation was very simplistic

Kara sipped her wine, “This is so much to take in. Is there anything else that I need to know? I’m pretty sure if I bled, you would probably know what my blood type is.”

Alex smiled smugly, “I probably would. I wanted to learn as much about you as I possibly could. If we are going to have a future together, I need to know everything there is, to prepare myself.”

Octavia removed their dirty dishes as another waiter brought out their food. The waiter put their individual dishes in front of them, and both he and Octavia bid them good evening, for now. Alex had the curry chicken in red sauce and Kara decided to have the chicken pad Thai instead. They shared their food with each other in between bites, until all of their food was done. They decided to forego dessert, because Alex had somewhere else in mind for the after course meal. She hoped that Kara would enjoy it as much as she had, when she went there with a couple of friends.

“Did you enjoy dinner?” Alex asked as they waited for the valet guy to bring the car around.

“I really did, everything was so delicious. I am curious as to where you will be taking us for dessert.” Kara tried to get it out of her date.

Alex shook her head, “I’ll never tell, you’ll have to see when we get there.”

The valet person brought the car around and helped Kara get into the car, before handing Alex the keys. Alex tipped him generously before she got into the car, “Prepare to be wowed and amazed by the next place I am taking you. You trust me?”

Kara beamed, “I trust you, Alex more than anyone in the world.”

“I’m glad.”

The drive to the dessert bar did not take that long, but when you have good company in the car, it makes everything so much better. The radio was playing softly in the background filling the silence that had fallen between Kara and herself. She held Kara’s hand over the console as she drove. Alex could get used to this for many years to come, this is the future that she wanted. Her and Kara having date nights, going away on weekend trips, just the two of them. Family vacations to Disney World and may different other places. Alex pulled the car to a stop in the car park of Crave Dessert Bar.

“We’re here,” Alex announced.

Kara’s eyes went wide in delight, “A bar solely dedicated to dessert? I am in heaven, Alex!” She exclaimed in glee.

Her girlfriend had to be part puppy, “The dessert is to die for. I think you would definitely appreciate this.”

“I already appreciate this so much.” She responded as she got out of the car.

Alex shook her head, Kara had to be part puppy or something like that, because she was so excitable right now. They entered the building hand and hand and was seated immediately at a small table in the corner. The couple ordered their desserts and began chatting again about everything and nothing at all. There was no more nervousness and Alex did not have to worry about being perfect. She was able to be herself and Kara was being herself as well, it worked in her favor. Alex hoped that tonight at the hotel room would work in her favor as well. She and Kara had kissed and fooled around, but they haven’t crossed the line yet, of physical intimacy. Kara would call a halt to going any further if it came down to sex. She wasn’t a prude by any means, but she wanted their first time to be special, and not some quick roll in the bed. Dessert was a done deal and Alex escorted them out of the building, being ever the gentle woman.

“Where are we off to now?” Kara asked as she got into the car.

Alex started the car, “It’s time to head to the hotel, we need to check in, before they give the room away.” She had already checked into the hotel room to make sure that the accommodations were made.

Kara pouted, “Aww okay.”

Alex leaned over and kissed her pout away, “The night is not over by any means.”

She moistened her lips, “I am glad it’s not. I am enjoying myself a lot tonight.”

The hotel that Alex had reserved was very high end, it would put The Hilton to shame. She wanted only the best for her and Kara. Being the CEO of her own company comes with a lot of perks, plus she consults with the D.E.O, and NCPD it allows her to enjoy the finer things in life. Alex knew that Kara liked to keep things simple, but for tonight, she wanted to make sure that Kara knew what it was like to be treated like the princess that she is. After all, Diana is her mother, and she is a princess herself.

“We’re here,” Alex announced as she pulled her car to the entrance of the hotel.

Kara looked at the hotel with wide eyes, “This is beautiful, Alex. You really know how to treat a lady.”

Alex turned off the engine, “Only the best for you, Kara. I have a life time of making up to do, for the time that we let pass between us.”

The superhero chuckled, “We are both to blame for that one, not just you.”

“I know, but I want to do this for you, just let me okay?” Alex told her.

“Okay, Alex. You can have your way.” She decided not to put up a fight about this.

Alex grinned at her victory, “I knew you would see it my way. I have so much to show you.”

The ladies got out of the car and Alex grabbed both of their bags. She handed the keys over to the valet, and escorted Kara inside the building. Alex didn’t have to stop at the concierge, since she had checked in earlier that day. She ushered Kara to the elevator and allowed her to enter first, before entering next. The door closed and Alex dropped their bags and pulled Kara close to her. Kara let out a little yelp of surprise.

“You do realize that we are in the elevator right?” Kara asked.

Alex pulled her closer, “I do, but that’s what makes it fun right?”

“I don’t want to go to jail for public indecency,” Kara replied.

“I’m just holding you, it’s not like I have you pushed up against the wall and making out with you. If you want that, then I will be more than happy to make it happen.” She teased.

Kara blushed, “No thanks, public exhibition is not my style. I have a reputation to protect.”

“Your reputation will be very well protected.”

The elevator stopped and the doors opened, Alex reluctantly let Kara go, and grabbed their bags. They walked the short distance until Alex stopped in front of one of the room. Kara took the bags while, Alex pulled the key out of her purse. The lock beeped and Alex pushed the door open. Kara stepped in and dropped the bags by the door as she took a look around the inside of the hotel room. There was a modest king sized bed, and entertainment center with a television, a small table with a few lit candles, that bathed the room in a soft glow. The scent of vanilla permeated her senses, creating a sense of calmness and euphoria. She spied a little cart with a bottle of champagne in it, a tray full of assorted fruits, cheeses, and a little fondue pot.

“What is all of this?” Kara asked in wonderment.

Alex walked the few steps and stood behind her, “We are going to have fondue and chill. You mentioned that you’ve always wanted to try fondue, so here we are.”

“You remembered. That was so long ago.” She was overcome with emotion.

Alex trailed her fingers lightly down Kara’s arms, “I remember a lot of things, Kara, believe it or not.”

“That you do. As pretty as this dress is, I need to change out of it.” Kara tried to change the subject.

Alex used her hands to skim slowly across Kara’s shoulders until she reached the zipper of her dress. “I’ve imagined what this dressed would look like on the floor the whole entire night.” She slowly unzipped the zipper holding the dress on Kara’s body, “I honestly like this dress, but I prefer you out of it.” She whispered in Kara’s ear.

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat, “Looks like you’re getting your wish, since you are the one getting me out of it, right now.”

Alex removed the straps from Kara’s shoulders and watched as the dress dropped down to the floor, leaving Kara in only her matching pink panty set, and her high heels. The heels that made her look like she had legs for days. Kara really did have the body of a goddess, and Alex was more than happy to worship her.

“Go sit down on the bed, but leave your heels on. I’ll be right back.” Alex had directed her soon to be lover.

Alex watched appreciatively as Kara made her way over to the bed, and tried to bite back the moan that was threatened to break forth from her throat. She picked up Kara’s dress and placed it on a hanger, before taking her time to strip out of her clothes. She made sure that Kara had her eyes trained on her, and she was delighted to see the look of lust in her eyes, it was going to be a good night.

“Do you like what you see?” She asked as if she was modeling for a magazine.

Kara licked her lips, “I definitely like what I see. Come over here so I can appreciate the fine piece of art that you are.”

This stroked Alex’s ego a little more than it should, so she decided to strut over to the bed and stood in front of Kara. “Is this better?”

“Definitely.” Kara replied as she slid back further on the bed, using her finger to call Alex over to her.

Not one to pass up an opportunity, Alex climbed on the bed, until she was hovering over Kara. She had played this scenario out so many times when getting herself off, after Kara would leave her hot and bothered with her kisses and touches. They didn’t have to worry about her mother, or Sky walking in or interrupting them.

“This looks like the beginning of a bad lesbian porno.” Alex quipped.

Kara chortled, “How do you know what bad lesbian porn looks like?”

Alex blushed, “Research purposes back in the day, but I always looked for porn with a blonde and brunette.” She moved until her body was flushed against Kara’s their lips inches apart. Alex could smell Kara’s shampoo, the hint of her perfume, and the smell of her lip gloss.

“Research purposes, huh? Did you learn a lot?” Kara asked as she ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing it behind her ear.

“I think I did. I will be more than happy to show you what I learned.” She closed the distance between them and captured Kara’s lips with her own.

The kiss started slowly at first, but then turned urgent as Kara’s hands made their way to Alex’s back and began scratching it lightly. This caused Alex to moan softly into the kiss, she bit down on Kara’s lip before lightly pulling on it. Alex could feel Kara undo the hook on her bra and slid the straps down her shoulders. The kiss was broken as Alex made a move to remove the rest of the offending garment.

“I’ve shown you mine now show me yours,” Alex smirked.

Kara cocked her head to the side, “Why don’t you help me, two hands are better than one.”

“Sit up for me.” The older woman told Kara.

Kara sat up with Alex straddling her waist. Alex moved her hands around Kara’s back to undo the clasp of her bra and slid it down her arms, before throwing it somewhere in the room. Alex pushed Kara back down on the bed and began kissing her again. An idea suddenly hit Alex, she broke the kiss and got up causing a minor protest from Kara. She made her way over to the cart and picked up the tray of fruit and the fondue pot and brought it over to the night table.

“I don’t want this to go to waste, it would be sad if we didn’t get to enjoy it.” She got back on the bed. Alex took one of strawberries, put it on the metal rod, and dipped it in the chocolate. She pulled the chocolate flavored fruit and brought it up to Kara’s mouth, “Have a taste.”

Kara sat up and took a bite of the fruit concoction and moaned her appreciation, “Oh, this is so good. You should really try it.”

Alex took another strawberry and repeated the movement from other she put it in her mouth, then leaned down for Kara to take a bite. Her lover got the idea and bit into the fruit until their lips touched. They kissed in between bites of the strawberries (exchanging chewed food is gross).

It was time for the banana’s and Alex dipped it in the chocolate, but instead of feeding it to Kara, she used it to trail chocolate around her nipple before finally putting it on top. With a wicked gleam in her eye, Alex moved towards Kara’s breast and used her tongue to wipe lick the chocolate around the areola, before moving to the banana. She sucked it in her mouth and chewed it before taking the nipple into her mouth and sucking on it. This caused Kara to arch into her mouth, before she finally let it go. Alex repeated the same action with the other nipple, but making sure that she played with the other one as well. She felt hands on her head as she licked, nibbled and sucked on the nipple as if she wanted to get all the chocolate off.

“Oh Rao, Alex.” Kara moaned breathlessly.

Alex gave a final suck before moving her mouth, she looked at Kara and saw that her pupils were dark any hint of blue was missing. Alex sat up and grabbed another strawberry and dipped it in the melted chocolate and with a mischievous grin, she trailed the strawberry down Kara’s abdomen and brought it to a stop at the top of Kara’s panty line. Her eyes met Kara’s as she licked her way down toned abs. Alex could feel Kara’s muscles tensing and relaxing under her tongue. The taste of chocolate and the smell of Kara’s arousal made Alex’s mouth water, she definitely wanted a taste.

She ate part of the strawberry after and gave the remaining piece to Kara, who ate it hungrily. Alex sent a wink her way and began tracing the top of her panties until both of her hands reached the side and began pulling them down. Kara lifted her hips to allow the scrap of material to be removed from her body. The coolness of the air caused goose bumps to form all over her body. Alex tossed the material off to the side, not paying attention to where it landed. She kissed each of Kara’s ankles, before placing feather light kisses on her calves, and her inner thighs. Moan and shudder from Kara spurred Alex on until she reached the apex of Kara’s thighs.

Alex ran her tongue against the outer lips of Kara’s pussy which was already wet and begging for her to fuck, but that would come later.

“Alex, please don’t tease me anymore, I want you inside of me.” Kara pleaded her voice dripping with desire.

Alex’s eyes met Kara’s, “I am not one to disappoint.” She straightened out her tongue and entered Kara, causing the superhero to moan and grab Alex’s head. She started out slowly at first, but when Kara started riding her tongue, slow went out the window and she began devouring Kara, like she was the best drink on earth.

“Oh please, Alex fuck me, please.” Came the rapid cries.

Alex wondered how long it was since, Kara actually had sex, because it hasn’t even been ten minutes yet, and Kara was on the verge of coming. Not one to be told twice, Alex removed her tongue and replaced it with her fingers. Her mouth found Kara’s clit and sucked on it lightly, trying to match with the timing of her thrusts. Kara was crying out in pleasure as a litany of Kryptonian swear words. This spurred Alex on and she felt herself on the verge of orgasm. She slipped her other hand down her underwear and began rubbing her clit in time to her thrusts. Alex hummed against Kara’s clit and this rewarded her with a high pitch cry, followed by a flow of hot, warm cum flooding her mouth and her face. She came too, something about hearing Kara, got her off. Alex slowed down her thrusting to help Kara ride out her orgasm, when Kara was calm she kissed her thighs again, before kissing her way up Kara’s body again, until she reached her lips. Alex kissed her and Kara deepened the kiss, she assumed that Kara loved the way that she tasted. After a few moments Alex lay down beside Kara and pulled her into her arms.

Their bodies were sated and their hunger was sated for the time being, they had the entire night, this was only the first round.

“I think you broke me.” Kara broke the silence, her voice raspy.

Alex moved her arm and used her hand to brush her shoulder off, “Told you I have skills.”

Kara laughed, “I never doubted you. When I get my second wind, you are mine. I guarantee we will not be sleeping tonight.”

“I don’t think we will be getting any sleep. I’ve waited for so long to make love to you. I’ve imagined what it would be like, and it’s way better than a fantasy. I can find myself becoming addicted to you.” Alex confessed.

Kara sighed in contentment, “We wouldn’t want that. Tonight was perfect and like you, I’ve fantasized about what it would be like to make love to you too. I already told you too much when I mentioned, that I thought about you, when Lucy and I were having sex.”

Alex remembered Kara’s confession it gave her a huge surge of confidence. Kara had thought about her when getting off and being intimate with Lucy. She didn’t feel guilty for doing the same whenever her and Maggie had sex.

“I have a little confession to make.” Alex started out.

Kara moved her head so she was looking at Alex, “What confession is that?”

Alex licked her bottom lip, “Before Maggie and I got married, I called out your name once or twice, during sex.”

Kara gasped, “You did? Did Maggie get upset?”

“Oh yeah, she was livid and we actually broke up because of it. We eventually got back together and well, there were times where I thought about you, but didn’t say your name.” She shook her head at the memory, “I felt guilty about it, but I couldn’t help myself. I realized that I couldn’t run from my feelings, for you.”

Kara kissed Alex’s collar bone, “I don’t know what to say about that. I think it’s normal to think about someone else, while with your lover.”

“So you wouldn’t have an issue if I fantasized about someone else, while we were having sex?” Alex asked in disbelief.

Kara chuckled, “I would have an issue with it. I’m talking about other people, when you are with me, I want you thinking about me. And how I blow your mind as I make you come again, and again.”

Alex felt arousal flooding her underwear she would be in heaven if Kara touched her, “You’re all talk. Why not put your words into action?” She challenged.

Kara sat up and gave her a lascivious smirk, “Prepare to be ruined.”

“Do your best.” Alex gave her a Cheshire cat smile.

Alex did not have to wait anymore as Kara showed her what she was definitely made of. She could get used to this, there aren’t many people who can say they fucked, Wondergirl. The rest of the night was spent with the newly minted couple getting lost in each other. Alex will definitely remember this day for the rest of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep it rated T but Alex and Kara decided differently. *shrugs* I am at their mercy, whatever they want, they get. I have no self-control.
> 
> Kara finally got attention in the most delicious way possible, hope you enjoyed.
> 
> The next chapter will be the epilogue and we will see Diana, Sara, and a few others make an appearance as well.


	10. Full Cirle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have come full circle with this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I usually update this story on Sundays, but since this is the last chapter, I decided to go ahead and post it. I had this chapter done for about a week now. So here it is an epilogue of sorts.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and comment, leave kudos, and subscribed to this story. It means a lot to me. Each comment and thought made this story a joy to write and I loved exploring Alex and Kara in this setting. I hope you stick around for my other stories as well.
> 
> On to the story...

_Two Years Later…_

 

Alex smiled as she watched Sky played with her birthday guests, it’s been two years, since she and Kara got married. It was a small affair attended by friends and family. Even Lucy showed up with James. Alex thought Kara would be sad about it, but if anything, she was happy for them. It took a while but Alex and Lucy can now coexist with each other, without being at each other’s throats. One thing was for sure, she and Lucy had Kara’s best interests at heart, and they both loved her. A year after the marriage after Sky kept begging for a little brother or sister, Alex and Kara decided it was time to try. To their surprise it didn’t take science for them to conceive, apparently Kryptonians have the ability to absorb their lover’s DNA, in order to reproduce. So now, they are proud parents of a beautiful little girl, with blonde hair and beautiful hazel green eyes. They named her Savannah Alexis Danvers-Zorel and she’s just as much as a handful as Sky. Her life was perfect, well perfect beyond anyone else’s standards. She was the happiest she had been in a long time.

“Why are you standing over here?” Diana asked.

Alex smiled, “Kara, sidelined me and wanted to do things herself. You know how she is.”

Diana laughed, “In deed I do. She’s so stubborn, I hope Savi does not pick up that stubbornness.”

Savannah for the most part has been mild mannered and she is very quiet. She never put up a fuss about anything, unless she was hungry. Luckily, their daughter hasn’t come into her powers yet, Alex was not looking forward to that.

“I think she will if she is anything like her mother.” Alex loved her wife but her stubbornness got the best of her.

“Between the two of you, I am sure she will be okay. Sky is proof of that, you two have done such a good job with her. I am happy to call her my granddaughter.” The older woman told her daughter.

Alex smiled, “I think she is happy to be your granddaughter it. It’s not every day that a child can claim to be the granddaughter of Wonder Woman.”

“That is true.” Diana agreed.

Alex watched as Kara brought the cake over to the table, “I think it’s cake time. Come on grandma, you can hold Savi, while Sky blows out her candles.”

They made their way over to the table where all the kids were sitting. Kara handed Savi over to Diana. Alex watched as Kara made her way over to her and kissed her on the cheek. This was the happiest day of her life. Happy Birthday was sung and Sky covered her face in embarrassment, she did not like being the center of attention, but she enjoyed it nonetheless.

“Your daughter is too cute. How does she not like being the center of attention, but yet, her mother’s love being the center of attention.” Sara saddled up next to the couple.

Kara rolled her eyes, “Please, I do not like being the center of attention. Does Kara Danvers-Zorel not mean anything?”

Alex and Sara shook their heads, “Kara Danvers-Zorel may not be into all the attention, but Wondergirl is kind of an attention seeker.”

“No, she is not.” Kara scoffed.

“She really is.” Alex agreed.

As soon as they had cake Sky asked to open presents. Which Kara was more than happy to oblige. Sky had Kara wrapped around her four-year-old little finger. It was cute, Sky for the most part loved her Kara. It sometimes hurt for her to look at her daughter, because she is the direct carbon copy of Maggie, the life she had before the one she has now. Her past and her future have merged together. She remembered the day when Sky asked, “Why she didn't look like Kara?” And that is when Alex told her about Maggie, it was hard at first, but it got easier. Sky knew of her birth mother, but her mama will always be Kara.

“Mommy, mommy?” Sky called to her.

Alex smiled, “What is it, ladybug?”

Sky waved her hand towards her, “It’s a secret.” She whispered.

Alex leaned down, “Do you think I should ask mama now?”

Alex smiled at her question. Sky had said for her birthday, that she wanted to ask if Kara would adopt her. Alex was surprised at the request and asked if she was sure. Sky admitted that she was, so Alex consulted with a lawyer to have the papers drawn up. All that was needed now, was Kara’s signature.

“I think you should. It will make her happy.” Alex replied.

She allowed herself to be dragged to the table where all her friends and family were sitting. Everyone was looking at them expectingly. The only ones who knew was her mom, Diana, and Sara. She hoped Kara would be receptive to this, she loved Sky like her own, but this time she would be her own.

“Mama, come sit down,” Sky told her other mother.

Kara sat down, “What’s wrong?”

Sky smiled, “Nothing is wrong. Remember when you asked me what I wanted for my birthday?”

“Yes, you told me you wanted a party with a bouncy house and your friends.” Was the next response.

“Well, I had that, but I want something else.” The little girl looked over at Alex before continuing, “I know you are not my birth mom, but it doesn't take blood to make a mama. You have been mama for as long as I can remember. I want you to be my mama forever and always. For my birthday, I want you to adopt me. I want to become Skylar Elizabeth Danvers-Zorel. Will you be my mama?” The little girl handed Kara the envelope with the papers.

Kara looked over at Alex who smiled and nodded her head. Alex watched as Kara took the envelope and opened it up. The tears started flowing down fair cheeks, everyone was damn near crying.

It took a while but Kara finally found her words, “Yes, I will be your mama. I would be happy for you to have my last name. With the name Zorel, comes a great responsibility, it stands for Truth, Justice, and The American Way.” She teased.

Sky smiled, “I know.” She replied, before hugging her mama.

The moment was meet with cheers and applause from everyone in attendance. It really was a joyous occasion. Alex walked over and hugged them both, this was the happiest day of her life too. The hug lasted for what seemed like eternity but Alex did not care. The moment was over and everyone went back to what they were doing. Kara pulled Alex off to the side, away from prying eyes.

“I have so many questions right now. How did you do it? Wasn't Maggie’s name on the birth certificate?” Kara asked.

Alex smiled, “Easy, went to a lawyer, talked to him about it. Maggie’s name is on the birth certificate, but since she died, there was not an issue.”

“So, Sky is okay with this?” The superhero had to ask again.

Alex smiled again, “It was all her idea. She knows Maggie is her birth mother, but you Kara Danvers-Zorel will always be mama to her. Sky wanted us to be a true family with identical last names.”

Kara cocked her head to the side, trying to read Alex, “What about you? How do you feel about this?”

“I am happy, truly happy. I was surprised at first, then it began to feel right. You are my wife, and mother to my children, this is the life I wanted with you. And Sky being officially yours, is the icing on this cake. I love you Kara Danvers-Zorel.” Alex leaned in and kissed her wife.

Kara pulled back licking her lips, “Speaking of children…Would now be a good time to tell you, I’m pregnant?” She asked shyly.

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise, “We are having another baby?” She reached out to touch her wife's stomach.

“Yeah, I’m about thirteen weeks along,” Kara explained.

Alex did the math, “So, that night after Savannah’s birthday party…”

“That's the night when we experimented with the toy.” Kara reminded her.

The toy that Kara spoke of was the one she created, it was for same-sex couples who wanted to feel their lover come inside of them, without using any artificial lubes or cream. Alex should have known, that it would have led to pregnancy, because of Kara’s Kryptonian DNA. She didn't care though; her wife was pregnant.

“We are going to have another baby! Are we going to make an announcement today or are we going to wait?” She asked.

Kara shook her head, “Today, is about Sky, we can make the announcement later. I gotta go, I promised a certain someone that, Wondergirl would make an appearance.”

Alex watched as Kara took off into the house, before joining the other adults. Savannah was playing happily with J’onn and M’gann’s son Marcus, oblivious to what was going on around her. Several minutes later there were a lot of little oohs and ahhhs, as Wondergirl made her appearance.

The kids gathered around Wondergirl, as did the parents of the other kids in attendance. Everyone else, was pretending to be surprised. It seemed as if Wondergirl was not alone, because Superman, Batwoman, Batman and Wonder Woman appeared too, much to Alex’s surprise. This was why Kate said she couldn't make it.

Alex walked over to the group of superheroes, “Thank you so much for coming. You made Sky’s birthday very special.” She looked at each one, “Now, I know you have crime to prevent, damsels to save and villains to fight. We don't want to keep you from that, so how about a few photos and then you can go.”

“That’s cool,” Batwoman answered.

Lucy came over to help round up the kids and to make sure they didn't crowd the heroes. James took pictures of the kids and their favorite heroes. Seemed all the little girls preferred Wonder Woman, Batwoman, and Wondergirl. While the boys wanted Batman and Superman.

“I have a question, Wondergirl.” One of Sky’s friends asked.

Wondergirl smiled, “Ask away.”

“Are you Wonder Woman’s daughter?” The little girl asked.

Wondergirl smiled, “I am the daughter of Wonder Woman. How did you figure it out?” She asked.

“The costume is similar to hers and your name has Wonder in it. So you’re her daughter.” The little girl explained like it was fact.

Wonder Woman laughed, “You have to keep it a secret, can you do that?”

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, “I won't tell anyone. I promise!”

After a few minutes all the heroes disappeared and their alter egos appeared instead. The party went on for a few more hours and all of the party guests went home. Leaving the family behind, clean up was easy when you had a lot of people helping. Eventually everyone went home leaving the little family of four, well soon to be five alone.

“I’m going to get these little ones in the bath, so you two can rest.” Eliza had picked gathered Sky and Savannah up, to take them upstairs.”

Neither on of them protested, “We’ll be up to tuck them into bed.” Alex replied. They had a bed time ritual that included a bed time story, cuddle time, and kisses.

“Thank you for making Sky’s birthday a success. How were you able to pull it off?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged, “No one can say no to me.”

Alex laughed, “That is so true. I know I can't say no to you.”

“It's part of my charm. I do have a request though, since you patented sex toys, discovered ways to create children, and developed software to detect alien threats. Could you please work with J’onn to develop birth control for a Kryptoamazonian?”

Alex smirked as she slipped her hand under Kara’s dress, “I don't know. I kind of like the idea of you being pregnant.”

Kara closed her eyes, “Are you sure you want a house full of half-super powered children?”

“I can handle it.” She removed her hand, “But the question is, can you?”

“Of course I can, after all, I am, Wondergirl.” Kara sassed.

Alex laughed, “Why don't you head upstairs and help mom get the kids ready and I’ll be up there in a minute.”

Kara didn't question, “Okay.” She kissed Alex’s cheek before going upstairs.

Alex set the alarm and made sure everything was secure, before heading over to her office. She closed the door behind her. Alex made her way over to a small table in the corner of her office. On the table sat pictures of Maggie along with a small candle. Alex lit the candle and said a little prayer. This was her time to reflect over her time with Maggie. Kara understood and never questioned, because she knew how important Maggie was.

“Today marks four years since you’ve been gone. Not a day goes by that I don't miss you, but seeing Sky, makes it a little easier. I wish you could see her now; she looks so much like you. She’s so freaking smart, I mean genius smart, and so clever. She is an awesome big sister, so protective and fierce. You would be so proud. Kara is amazing with her but that shouldn't come as a surprise either. This has been a journey, a long one, but it got us where we needed to be. You are never far from my heart, and I will always love you, Margaret Ellen Sawyer-Danvers.” Alex didn't bother to blow out the candle and left the office.

She made her way upstairs to the room both her daughter’s shared and was met with three smiling faces.

“Mommy okay?” Sky asked.

Alex smiled, “Mommy is okay. Who is ready for a story?” She asked.

Two simultaneous cries of ‘me’ rang out.

“What story do you want to hear tonight?” Kara asked.

Sky beamed, “The journey of us.” Was the immediate reply.

Alex smiled at Kara and held her hand as she began to tell the story of how they came to be.

 

_El Fin_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their Journey is not over, it's actually just the beginning.
> 
> Remember, "Life is a journey, not the destination."~ Ralph Waldo Emerson

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty wild huh?
> 
> Should I continue? Do you want more? Let me know if I should continue or not.


End file.
